Best Change
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: La gran Maléfica, ha creado un hechizo y por un error cometido, termina siendo una pequeña dragón. Las únicas personas que pueden ayudar son Cora, Zelena y Regina. Mientras tanto, revive nuevamente su niñez. Una segunda oportunidad de tener una niñez perfecta.
1. Encuentro

**_DEDICATORIA: Esta historia va dedicada a mi hermosa Maléfica que fue quien me inspiró a escribir esta historia. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Adam y Eddy._**

 ** _A/N: He aquí una nueva historia, una muy interesante y llena de muchas aventuras. No he abandonado mi otra historia, pero quiero compartir esta con ustedes y de verdad espero que les guste tanto como me está gustando escribirlo. Que disfruten la historia!_**

 ** _CAPITULO UNO_**

 ** _Encuentro_**

 _Maléfica se encontraba en una Cueva, practicando un Nuevo hechizo que ha tomado días en crear. Se encontraba curiosa por crear un nuevo hechizo para rejuvenecer y quitarse unos cuantos años de encima. Una mañana, después de haber terminado de crear el hechizo, puso en práctica lo básico para entonces entrar directamente al hechizo que había creado. Cuando iba a comenzar el hechizo, accidentalmente cometió un error y eso la llevó a grandes consecuencias._

 _Se ha convertido en una pequeña dragona, de color negro con líneas azules alrededor de todo su cuerpo y de ojos azules._

Justamente esa mañana, Regina, Cora y Zelena estaban por el bosque, iban al mausoleo de Regina para buscar unos libros de hechizos que Cora necesitaba para lanzar un hechizo. Llegan al mausoleo y Regina las detiene rápidamente.

'' ¿Están seguras de lo que van a hacer?'' Pregunta Regina mirando a su madre y su hermana. Ambas asienten y Regina quita su hechizo que había lanzado para que nadie, excepto ella, entre a ese lugar. ''Bueno, aquí vamos. '' Abre las puertas y al entrar, mira a su madre y Zelena.

'' ¿Vienen o prefieren esperar aquí?'' Zelena la sigue pero Cora se queda fuera. '' ¿Madre?''

''Yo mejor me quedo afuera, Regina. Entra con Zelena, ella sabe lo que necesito. '' Regina asiente y continúa junto con Zelena. Cora se queda afuera y mira los alrededores del cementerio y mientras sigue caminando, escucha unos gruñidos. Cora escucha atentamente de dónde exactamente llegan esos ruidos y cuando cree que está más cerca, falla, porque no aparece pero Cora no se da por vencida y continúa buscando y en vez de gruñidos, se escucha como si estuviera llorando.

Eso hizo que Cora busque con más rapidez. Llegó hasta el bosque y ahí encontró a la criatura más hermosa que puede existir. Una pequeña dragona, cubierta de ropa grande pero lo que le rompió el corazón, fue que la pequeña criatura estaba llorando. Cora caminó lentamente sin hacer ruido pero un pequeño objeto hizo que ella cometiera un ruido y se maldijo a sí misma en su mente y la pequeña dragona, al escuchar el ruido, miró atentamente a la mujer que la había encontrado.

''Hola…'' dijo Cora en un susurro. '' ¿Por qué lloras?'' se acercó un poco más.

La pequeña no podía hablar, así que solamente levantó sus bracitos, dejando liberar un poco sus alitas, dando la señal de que quiere que la cojan. Cora, con una pequeña sonrisa, la tomó en sus brazos.

'' ¿Quién serás?'' pregunté mientras sostenía a la pequeña dragona y recogía su ropa. La pequeña escondía su rostro en el cuello de Cora mientras ella la cubría ya que el clima en estos momentos era un poco frío.

''Ya estarás bien. Solo que me gustaría saber quién eres. '' Dijo Cora a la pequeña y ella la miraba atentamente antes de esconder su carita nuevamente en el cuello de Cora, miró que no quede nada y continuó su camino, sin saber que había dejado atrás, la poción que había utilizado Maléfica y lo que la llevo a esto.

 **OUAT**

Regina y Zelena se encontraban fuera del mausoleo con los libros de hechizos y las pociones en manos, buscando a Cora.

''Pero, ¿Dónde estará?'' Pregunta Regina por quinta vez, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su madre, ya que ella no era familiar con su pueblo. Zelena miraba los alrededores pero no decía nada, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea.

''Oye, Regina. ¿Y si usamos el hechizo localizador?'' Eso pareció encenderle la bombilla a Regina.

''Tienes razón. ¿Tienes algo de mi madre ahí?'' Zelena rola los ojos y saca una prenda que le pertenecía a Cora pero antes de que Regina active el hechizo, aparece Cora dentro de una nube de humo violeta frente a ellas. ''MADRE! ¿Dónde…'' Miró a la pequeña dragona en brazos ''…estabas?'' Zelena tenía la misma expresión respecto a lo que estaba viendo.

Cora tenía una pequeña dragón en sus brazos.

''Madre…'' Regina comienza pero Cora le interrumpe.

''La encontré en el bosque. '' Dijo Cora. ''Me gustaría saber quién es. ''

''No sé… quizá Maléfica sabe quién es. Voy a llamarla. '' Dijo Zelena antes de sacar su celular. La pequeña, al escuchar su nombre, levanta la mirada y extiende sus manitas a Zelena. Ella la mira con ternura y mira a Cora, preguntando silenciosamente si la puede coger y ella asiente. Regina decide mejor llamar a Maléfica, ya que Zelena le está dando atención a la pequeña y Cora ciertamente no sabe cómo funciona un celular.

Llama a Maléfica y va directo al buzón de voz. ''No responde. Qué raro. '' Dijo mientras la pequeña miraba atentamente a Regina.

''Será que está durmiendo, es temprano. '' Dijo Zelena.

''No, dudo que sea eso, ella siempre está despierta desde temprano. '' Responde Regina mientras la pequeña se tapa la carita y comienza a llorar.

 _''_ _Yo soy Maléfica, fue un error del hechizo. ''_ Pensó Maléfica pero no podía hablarlo, por más que lo intente.

''Lo mejor será ir a casa y averiguar a quién le pertenece esta criatura. '' Dijo Zelena. Regina mira a Cora y luego observa cuidadosamente la ropa que Cora tiene en brazos.

''Madre, ¿Esa ropa es de la bebé?'' Preguntó Regina. Cora mira la camisa y niega con la cabeza.

''Con esto la encontré en el bosque. ''

'' ¿Había algo más?'' Preguntó Regina, teniendo sospecha de quién es la pequeña. Mientras, Zelena acariciaba la cabecita de la pequeña dragona. Cora comenzó a observar la ropa y en sus bolsillos encontró un pequeño juguete, pero no uno cualquiera, era una pequeña maraca que Maléfica tuvo para Lily. Regina abre grandemente los ojos al reconocer el pequeño objeto.

'' ¿Regina?'' Habla Zelena al ver la mirada de Regina hacia el objeto. Regina la mira a los ojos y luego observa a la pequeña dragona.

''Eres… eres…''

'' ¿Sabes quién es?'' Pregunta Cora.

''Es Maléfica. '' Contesta Regina mirando a su madre. ''Ese es un juguete que ella le iba a dar a Lily cuando naciera, lo cual nunca le pudo dar. '' Cora mira el juguete y se lo da a la pequeña.

''Pues ahora, Maléfica le dará buen uso. '' Dijo Cora dándole el pequeño juguete a Maléfica y ella alegremente comenzaba a jugar con él para escuchar su sonido.

''Si, pero ahora, ¿Qué haremos?'' Pregunta Zelena.

''Pues como que' ¿Qué haremos?' Zelena…'' Habla Cora con sarcasmo. ''Pues vamos a cuidarla. ''

''Pero, ¿Y Lily? ¿Cómo le diremos a ella que su madre ahora puede ser su hija?'' dijo Zelena.

''Le contaremos que la encontré y ahí veremos que vamos a hacer para que ella vuelva a la normalidad. '' Responde Cora con determinación.

''Está bien. '' Dijeron Regina y Zelena a coro.

Las tres mujeres, junto a la pequeña Maléfica, desaparecieron en una nube de humo violeta y aparecieron en la Mansión en la Calle Mifflin. Zelena dio un suspiro y cayó sentada en el sofá de la sala, Regina estaba haciéndole una que otra gracia a Maléfica mientras que Cora buscaba en sus libros el hechizo para revertir el hechizo que ha cometido Mal.

''Lo tengo'' Dijo Cora cuando encontró la página. ''Pongan a Maléfica en el sofá junto con la ropa que haré el hechizo. ''

Regina, sin ánimos de soltar a Maléfica, puso a la pequeña en el sofá y Cora llevo a cabo el hechizo. Mientras, Maléfica miraba atentamente a Cora, preguntándose a sí misma que estaba haciendo pero en su mente estaba suplicándoles a los dioses que todo salga bien y ella vuelva a la normalidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos… no pasó nada.

'' ¿Por qué no pasa nada?'' Pregunta Zelena al ver que no ocurre nada.

''Debe haber algo que ella añadió al hechizo. '' Dijo Cora. ''Estos hechizos nunca fallan. '' Terminó mientras seguía revisando el hechizo. ''Pero si hice todo como está aquí. Algo no está bien. ''

Regina se acerca a Maléfica y se arrodilla para quedar a su nivel. Maléfica miraba sus manitas y cuando vio a Regina, la miró atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

'' ¿Qué hechizo usaste, Querida? ¿Qué era lo que realmente querías hacer?'' Maléfica seguía sonriendo y trató de mirar al lado, algo que llamó su atención, cae al sofá pero Regina la levanta nuevamente y Maléfica mueve sus patitas, manteniendo distancia entre ambas.

'' ¿Tienes otra opción en mente, Madre?'' Pregunta Zelena, un poco desafiante.

''Solo hay una opción, si el hechizo no funcionó. '' Dijo Cora.

''No me digas…'' Regina logró entender rápidamente.

''Madre…'' Dijo Zelena.

''Sí, tenemos que llevarla. Tenemos que saber que otro hechizo ella utilizó. '' Responde Cora. ''Tenemos que ir con Gold. ''

Maléfica abre grandemente los ojos y en cuestión de segundos, comienza a llorar. Regina la mira y la toma en sus brazos.

''Está bien, iremos en un rato…'' Dijo Regina antes de dar un suspiro y salir de la sala hasta la parte de atrás.

'' ¿Estás segura de esto, Madre?'' Pregunta Zelena. ''No podemos confiar en Gold. ''

''No tenemos otra opción, Zelena. Además, Gold me debe un favor y este es un buen momento para pedirle ese favor. '' Responde Cora con seriedad.

''Pero, madre… Podemos conseguir la manera de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad sin tener que consultarlo con Gold. '' Habla Zelena.

Por una parte, algo le decía a Cora que no fuera a la tienda de Gold a pedirle ayuda. Por otro lado, algo le decía que tenía que ir, ya que ningún hechizo de los libros ha funcionado. Aunque ella y sus hijas han intentado revertir el hechizo, no lo lograron, ya que al parecer, Maléfica estuvo intentando un nuevo hechizo de la cual todas desconocen.

''No hay otra opción. '' Mira a Zelena. ''Creo que Gold sabrá de que hechizo se trata'' dijo Cora antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta quedar al lado de su hija Zelena. ''Ahora, vamos a llevarla con Gold. No querrás que la dragona se junte con tu Robyn en estas condiciones… ¿o sí?''

Zelena abre grandemente los ojos y corre hacia el patio de atrás en busca de Regina y la pequeña Maléfica para así irse a la tienda de Gold. Ambas hermanas Mills llegan junto con la pequeña dragona en brazos y salen en la Mercedes de Regina hacia la tienda de Antigüedades del Señor Gold.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí termino el primer capítulo… Les prometo que pronto publicaré el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia y espero que les haya gustado. Deja un comentario y cuéntame tu opinión, o si les gustaría aportar alguna idea. Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Transformación

**_A/N: Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. No me tardé mucho jijiji pero quiero aclararles algo, este fanfic no es de un ship, ya que estará centrado solo en un personaje y sus aventuras, y los demás están incluidos pero serán secundarios. También les aclaro que nuestra bebé Robyn, hija de Zelena, en este fanfic tendrá 2 añitos y tendrá custodia compartida con Robín Hood._**

 ** _CAPITULO DOS_**

 ** _Transformación_**

Habían llegado a la tienda de Antigüedades del Señor Gold, en otras palabras, el Oscuro. La primera en bajarse del auto, es Zelena. Luego Cora con Maléfica en brazos y por último, Regina. La Familia Mills, aunque no lo admitan, se sentían un poco ansiosas por saber qué es lo que Gold quiere a cambio de su transformación.

''Bueno, ya estamos aquí. '' Dijo Regina de manera cortante. ''Madre, entra tú y dame a Maléfica. ''

''Perdona, Querida, pero… ¿Qué?'' Cora mira a su hija. '' ¿Por qué yo?''

''Porque las cosas entre Gold y tu ha mejorado… ¿no?'' dijo Regina.

''Puede que seamos aliados, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga suficiente confianza. '' Respondió su madre, un poco alterada.

''Mamá, calma'' dijo Zelena. ''vas a asustar a Maléfica'' Cora mira a sus hijas y luego a Maléfica, quien tenía sus ojitos grandemente abiertos, así que, para no asustarla, decide calmarse un poco antes de entregársela a Regina y entrar a la tienda de Gold.

Cora entra a la tienda y no hay nadie a la vista. 'Belle seguramente está en la biblioteca' pensó, pero se equivocó, segundos después de ella haber entrado, aparece Belle.

''Oh, Cora. Eh… Buenas tardes. '' Dijo Belle, un poco extrañada por encontrarse a Cora dentro de la tienda. ''Buscas a mi marido?'' Pregunta.

''Si, necesito un favor. '' Dijo Cora de manera cortante.

''Bueno, Querida. No esperaba que llegaras aquí ahora, quizá más tarde pero no ahora. '' Dijo Gold, saliendo desde la puerta de atrás al escuchar a Cora y a su mujer. '' ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?''

Con un chasquido de dedos, aparecen Regina, Zelena y la pequeña Maléfica dentro de un humo de color púrpura. Maléfica comienza a llorar del susto y Regina trata de calmarla un poco mientras Zelena se acerca a su madre.

'' ¿Estás loca!? Acabas de asustar a Maléfica de esa manera. '' Le susurra Zelena a su madre. Cora mira a la pequeña Maléfica y se siente mal por haber asustado a la pequeña de esa manera.

'' ¿Y esa sorpresa, Queridas? ¿Una dragona?'' Pregunta Gold caminando lentamente para acercarse a Regina y Maléfica pero cuando ella lo ve, decide quemarlo vivo pero lo único que salió de su boca, fueron chispas de fuego. Al ver que su plan no funciona, comienza a refunfuñar y gruñir. Regina, al ver que Gold se acerca, abraza de manera protectora a Maléfica y con la mirada, le advierte a Gold que mantenga su distancia.

''Solo quiero ver, Querida. Puedes confiar en mí. '' Dijo Gold con sarcasmo.

''Oh sí, podemos confiar en el Oscuro…'' murmura Zelena, mirando a su madre.

''Rumpel… ella es—''

''Maléfica. '' Interrumpe Gold.

Las cuatro mujeres dentro de la tienda miran a Gold, sorprendidas. ''Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?'' pregunta Regina. ''Aún no te contamos nada y ya sabes de quién se trata. ''

''Ese es el truco de tener mucho poder, Querida. '' Dijo Gold. ''Es saber y prepararse para lo que se presente y no me sorprende…'' miro atentamente a la pequeña criatura. ''Es el hechizo que ella utilizó. ''

''Eso es lo que queremos saber, Gold. Que hechizo ella utilizó para terminar así y como revertir el hechizo. '' Dijo Zelena y Gold la mira, sorprendido.

''Ustedes no han buscado en los libros de hechizos? Pensé que su madre les había enseñado más que eso. '' Dijo.

''Yo no tuve a mi madre conmigo. '' Dijo Zelena entre dientes y Cora baja la mirada.

''Yo aprendí todo de ti, Gold. '' Responde Regina. ''Hemos intentado el libro de hechizos pero ninguno le funciona, es como si ella hubiera querido crear un nuevo hechizo. ''

''Eso mismo es. '' Dijo Gold y Maléfica lo miró un poco asustada. ''Ella inventó un nuevo hechizo. Puedo ayudarlas… a cambio de una cosa. ''

'' ¿Qué quieres, Gold?'' Dijeron Las Mills a coro.

''Un cabello de cada una. '' Dijo Gold con una pequeña sonrisa. ''No les diré para qué, solo quiero uno de cada una y ya. ''

Las hermanas Mills se miraron y luego miraron a su madre. Cada una suspiró pesadamente y arrancaron un cabello y se lo entregaron a Gold dentro de un pequeño frasco y Gold fue a la parte de atrás para buscar una poción. Una que se utiliza para revertir cualquier tipo de hechizo, sea viejo o uno nuevo. Gold encuentra la poción y vuelve donde estaban las mujeres y la pequeña dragona.

''Está bien. Esta poción deben entregárselo antes de hoy a la media noche. No volverá a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana, pero regresará a su estado normal gradualmente. Así que, preparen ropa y juguetes porque van a tener una niña a quien cuidar por un tiempo. '' Dijo Gold antes de darle la poción a Cora en sus manos.

Regina y Zelena quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar las palabras de Gold y escucharon a Maléfica gruñir, ciertamente tenía hambre. Con un chasquido de dedos, Zelena hizo aparecer una botella de leche y se lo entrega a Regina para que la alimente. Al ver que Maléfica si tenía hambre y le da su leche, Cora habla con Gold.

'' ¿Cómo que gradualmente? ¿Recuperará sus recuerdos con esta poción?'' Pregunta.

''Cora, pensé que eras más lista que eso…'' Gold se acerca y le susurra. ''Maléfica tiene sus recuerdos. Me di cuenta desde que llegaron a mi tienda. ''

Cora no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta? Oh verdad, estaba ocupada buscando un hechizo para revertir el que ella había creado. Zelena escuchó y tampoco pudo creer que Maléfica tenía sus recuerdos. La única que no sabe, es Regina. ¿Deberían contarle? Ciertamente le contarán, pero ahora no es el momento. Cora asiente y guarda la poción y junto con sus hijas y Maléfica, salen de la Tienda.

''Madre, ¿Qué te dijo Gold?'' Pregunta Regina cuando se acomodaba en el Mercedes.

''Te contaré luego. '' Responde Cora.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En Mifflin Street…_**

La hora de cenar ha llegado. Regina ha decidido que mejor Cora y Zelena se queden en su casa el tiempo que sea necesaria, mientras Maléfica crece y vuelve a la normalidad. Regina cocinó su especialidad, Lasaña. Henry había llegado junto con Emma justamente en estos momentos.

''Hola, mamá. '' Saluda Henry, todo sonriente y corre hacia ella para abrazarla.

''Mi Príncipe. '' Responde Regina con una sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Henry ha estado en casa de Emma y sus abuelos por unos días pero hoy se va a quedar junto con su madre. Extrañaba a su madre y su cama, aunque también le gusta pasar tiempo con Emma, sus abuelos y Neal pero a veces extraña a su madre y ya anhelaba que el día que tuviera que quedarse con su madre, llegue. Después de los saludos, todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer la deliciosa lasaña. Iban a comenzar, cuando Emma vio la sombra de un pequeño animal.

'' ¿Qué es eso?'' Dijo Emma mirando a la sombra pero luego desaparece. Regina, Zelena y su madre miran donde Emma estaba observando y la miran raro.

'' ¿Qué cosa?'' Pregunta Regina.

''Vi una silueta… como de un dragón. '' Responde y Las Mills se pusieron algo nerviosas.

''No sabemos de qué hablas, Swan. Mejor come. '' Dijo Zelena, cortante antes de comenzar a comer. Zelena trataba de que sus palabras sonaran convincente para Emma y Henry. Ambos compartieron una mirada confusa y continuaron comiendo.

Minutos después, Maléfica aparece nuevamente y Henry es el que la ve.

''Un dragón!'' Exclamó.

Cora y Zelena abrieron grandemente los ojos y salieron del comedor para alcanzar a Maléfica mientras que Regina miraba a un Henry asombrado y una Emma impactada por ver tal criatura en la mansión.

''Mamá…'' Comenzó Henry pero la rubia lo interrumpe.

'' ¿Cuándo o cómo apareció un dragón en Storybrooke?'' Pregunta Emma y Regina da un suspiro.

''Esa dragona es…'' Regina iba a contestar pero Cora le interrumpe.

''La encontramos! Y la atrapamos. Jaja'' ríe sarcásticamente. '' ¿A dónde pensabas irte, eh, pequeña?'' Maléfica gruñe y trata de salirse de los brazos de Cora pero por más que lo intentara, no logra liberarse de ella, o más bien decir, de todos.

''Madre, creo que podemos decirle a Emma y Henry quien es ella. '' Dice Regina.

'' ¿Ella?''

''Sí, ella. Ella es Maléfica. '' Contesta Zelena.

Fue precisamente en este momento, que la Emma Swan que todos conocen, se transforma completamente. Comienza a reírse hasta más no poder. ''Ella es Maléfica. Que criatura! A Lily no le va a gustar tal noticia. '' Señala a Maléfica. Lo que ella no logró ver, fue que Maléfica se pone triste al escuchar el nombre de su hija y segundos después, comienza a llorar. Cora y Zelena tratan de consolarla mientras que Henry observa detenidamente la escena y Regina se va a lavar los platos. Emma se levanta y la observa de cerca.

''Oye, no se ve tan mal… no llores. '' Dijo. ''se te ponen los ojitos feos. '' Dijo Emma, sin darse cuenta que eso provocó que llore más.

''Ma!'' le reprende Henry. ''Eso no se hace, la ofendiste. '' Dijo.

''Oh, perdón. '' Emma baja la mirada y Cora, con Maléfica en brazos, la lleva a la habitación de huéspedes.

 **OUAT**

Todos se habían despedido y se han ido a dormir, excepto Cora y Maléfica.

Cora y Maléfica entran a la habitación de huéspedes y con un chasquido de dedos, transforma todo en una habitación para ella, lo que toda niña había soñado. Aparecieron muchos peluches, juguetes, una casa de muñecas, una mesita para el té, su propio escritorio para dibujar, todo lo que cualquiera podía haber soñado, lo tiene Maléfica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cora coloca a la pequeña dragona en la cama y saca de su bolsillo, la poción que Gold le ha dado, sólo faltaban minutos para la media noche, así que tenía que aprovechar antes de que la poción perdiera su efecto.

''Bueno, Mal. Esta poción te va a transformar en una pequeña. Ojalá entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo… porque esto es muy importante. Gold dijo que volverás a la normalidad gradualmente, no de la noche a la mañana. Así que, tienes que tomarte esto para que haga su efecto. '' Cora, después de unos segundos de lucha, logra abrirle la boquita a la dragona y le da la poción. Dos minutos antes de la media noche, la pequeña Maléfica duerme. Cora apaga las luces de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Camina hacia su recámara, cambia su ropa y se va a dormir. Mañana les espera un día lleno de muchas aventuras.

 ** _A/N: Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, ya le dieron la poción a la pequeña Maléfica… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y contarme que les parece. Si tienen alguna idea que desee aportar, me cuentan. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, tanto bueno como malo. Espero que les haya gustado y les siga gustando esta historia. Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Eres una ternura

**_A/N: ¡He vuelto! Y no, no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias. He estado ocupada y no había tenido tiempo ni para escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Aquí Robyn y Roland hacen su primera aparición y también otro personaje que… es sorpresa Jajajaja! Pero nada, no cuento más para que disfruten el Capítulo._**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _CAPITULO TRES_**

 ** _Eres una Ternura_**

 _En la noche que todos se fueron a dormir… algo había ocurrido en la habitación de huéspedes. Aparecieron luces de varios colores y fue precisamente en ese momento, Maléfica dejó de ser una pequeña y traviesa dragona. Ahora es una hermosa niña de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, de 4 años, durmiendo tranquilamente en su nueva cama._

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

En los pasillos se escuchaban unos pasos, iba de camino al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Sí, era de Henry Daniel Mills.

Entra al baño a cepillarse los dientes y cuando sale, se encuentra con una niña de 4 años, recostada en la pared, esperando su turno para poder usar el baño. Henry, al ver a la niña, abre grandemente los ojos, ya que no esperaba tener alguna visita. De hecho, no recuerda haber tenido visita la noche anterior, excepto su madre biológica, su tía Zelena y su abuela Cora.

'' ¿Quién eres tú?'' Pregunta Henry a Maléfica. Ella levanta su mirada y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

''Eso lo vas a saber luego. '' Fue su única respuesta antes de pasarle por el lado, entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Henry quedó tan sorprendido por unos segundos, que no se dio cuenta que su tía Zelena lo estaba llamando.

'' ¡HENRY!'' Grita Zelena por tercera vez.

'' ¿Ah? ¿Qué?'' Responde Henry, volviendo a la realidad.

'' ¿Qué te pasa? Te estuve llamando tres veces y no contestabas. ''

''Era que…'' miró a la puerta del baño. '' ¿Tenemos visita?''

''Sí. '' Dijo sin más. ''Ahora, baja a desayunar y tu madre te explicará lo que está pasando. '' Henry asiente levemente y va a su cuarto a prepararse. Mientras, Zelena camina hacia el baño y toca la puerta. La pelirroja nunca ha tenido una interacción con Maléfica pero en el día de ayer, sintió que conociéndola desde su niñez sería un buen comienzo.

'' ¿Aló?'' Dijo Zelena.

'' ¡Soy una niña!'' Grita Maléfica desde el otro lado de la puerta. La pequeña no podía alcanzar el espejo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún objeto para poder alcanzar el espejo hasta que encontró unas escaleras, que lo más probable lo usaba Henry cuando era pequeño y logró alcanzar a mirarse al espejo.

''Sí, eres una niña—''

'' ¿Por qué?''

''Espera…'' Zelena abre la puerta. '' ¿No recuerdas?''

''No recuerdo. '' Responde la pequeña rubia con algo de inseguridad. '' ¿Y qué haces aquí? Vete. ''

''No hasta que te cepilles los dientes. ''

''No soy una niña. '' Dijo Maléfica y Zelena la mira levantando una ceja y señala el espejo. Maléfica mira el espejo y se maldice a sí misma. ''Maldición. ''

''Vocabulario. '' Le reprende Zelena, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la pequeña y Zelena comienza a reírse. ''Eres muy tierna, pero está bien. Te esperamos abajo para el desayuno. ''

Maléfica se cepilla los dientes con lo que le había dejado Regina en su habitación mientras ella dormía y luego baja a desayunar. Cuando ella se sienta en su silla, Henry la mira extrañado mientras Cora le da los buenos días, Zelena come su desayuno y Regina le entrega su propio desayuno frente a ella para que coma.

'' ¿Quién es ella, mamá?'' Pregunta Henry a Regina.

''Una nueva amiga para Roland y Robyn. Cora adoptó a la niña. '' Responde Zelena, interrumpiendo a su hermana mientras terminaba de desayunar. Regina queda boquiabierta ante tal explicación y Cora la mira con los ojos desorbitados.

''Cora, ¿Adoptaste a la niña?'' Pregunta Henry, luego mira a su madre. '' ¿Tengo una nueva tía? Espera… Cora está vieja para adoptar. ''

''¡HENRY!'' Cora le grita. ''Me niego a ser vieja. ''

''JAJAJA! Pero sí lo estás, madre. Hasta nietos tienes. '' Ríe Zelena y Regina trata de aguantar la risa. Maléfica, para no echarle leña al fuego, continúa comiendo.

''Solo espera que Robyn te llame abuela…'' fue el comentario que colmó la paciencia de su madre.

''Mira, Zelena. Te diré una cosa—'' Cora iba a comenzar pero fue interrumpida por el timbre.

''Salvada por la campana; debe ser Robín con Roland y Robyn. '' Dijo Zelena, levantándose de su asiento pero Regina la detiene.

''Yo atiendo. '' Dijo hasta llegar hasta la puerta y abrir. Cuando abre la puerta, fue recibida por un niño muy emocionado por estar en la casa de Regina.

'' ¡Hola Gina! Aquí tienes. '' Saluda Roland, entregando una pequeña flor a Regina y ella sonríe por el detalle y baja a su nivel.

''Gracias, Roland. Es muy lindo de tu parte. '' Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Zelena se acerca para tomar a Robyn, quién estaba en brazos de Robín.

''Hola, Preciosa de mami'' dijo Zelena con una sonrisa y Robyn responde con una gran sonrisa y extiende sus bracitos hacia su mamá. Regina mira la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella no pueda tener hijos gracias a una poción que ella tomó hace mucho, está feliz por tener a una sobrina a quién ella puede amar como si fuese su hija y atender todos sus caprichos. Robín no quitaba los ojos de encima de Regina pero ella ni lo mira.

''Bueno, gracias por traerlos aquí, Robín. Puedes irte. '' Dijo Zelena con voz cortante. Henry se acerca para despedirse de su madre, Zelena y sus primos, saluda con la mano a Robín y se va justo cuando llega Emma a buscarlo para llevarlo a la escuela.

''Los niños se quedarán contigo hasta mañana temprano, estoy pensando llevarlos a desayunar y luego pasar el día en el Bosque. '' Dijo Robín en tono serio y luego de eso, mira a Regina.

''Regina—''

''No ahora, Robín. '' Responde Regina, negando con la cabeza.

''Pero—''

''Hasta mañana, Hood. '' Dijo Cora desde las escaleras y con un chasquido de dedos, cierra la puerta principal.

'' ¡Madre!'' Exclaman las hermanas Mills al mismo momento.

'' ¿Qué? Él debe entender que cuando no se puede ahora, no se puede. '' Responde Cora, encogiéndose los hombros y sube las escaleras. ''Estaré en mi habitación. Cuiden a Maléfica. ''

''Madre, yo tengo que ir a trabajar. '' Dijo Regina y luego se le ocurre una idea, la única que no está trabajando en la mansión, es Zelena.

''Zelena…''

''No me vas a dejar sola con Maléfica. '' Dijo Zelena desde la sala.

Maléfica sale del comedor y va directo donde Regina.

'' ¿Por qué tienes que ir al trabajo?'' Dijo Maléfica. ''Puedes trabajar aquí. ''

Regina mira a la pequeña Maléfica y luego observa a Zelena con Robyn en brazos y Roland haciendo a su hermanita reír. No estaría nada mal faltar un día a su labor, ella es su propia jefa, tiene el derecho a ausentarse cuando ella desee o trabajar desde su propia casa cuando desee. Tomó la decisión de llamar a su secretaria para que le envíe algún documento pendiente, ya que trabajará desde su casa. Mientras, Maléfica se acerca a Roland, Robyn y Zelena. Roland la ve llegar y sonríe.

''Hola! Soy Roland. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa, cual deja ver sus pequeños hoyuelos. ''Ella es mi hermanita Robyn. '' Continuó el niño de 6 años. '' ¿Cómo te llamas?''

''Mi nombre es…'' mira a Zelena, quien asiente levemente. ''Mal. Mi nombre es Mal. ''

'' ¿Eres Mal? ¿Una chica mala?'' Pregunta y cuando Maléfica iba a responder, Regina llega.

''No, Roland. Mal es buena, primero debes conocer a las personas antes de decir si es bueno o malo. '' Dijo Regina

''Pero ella dijo que se llama Mal. Mal significa que hizo algo feo. '' Comenta Roland.

''Si, pero eso no quiere decir que Mal hizo algo feo. ¿Qué tal si la llevas al jardín a jugar?'' Roland asiente y le extiende la mano a Maléfica para que ella lo tome. Lentamente, Mal toma su mano y caminan hacia el jardín.

'' ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?'' Pregunta Zelena y mira a su hermana.

''No sé. Como unos 4 años, quizás. '' Responde Regina. '' ¿Cómo esta Robyn?''

''Muy bien. '' Mira a su hija. ''Di hola a Titi Gina'' Zelena toma la manita de Robyn y lo mueve de un lado a otro como saludo, haciendo sonreír a Regina.

 **OUAT**

Maléfica y Roland fueron al patio en la parte de atrás de la mansión. Roland trajo un bulto lleno de juguetes que le habían comprado cuando estaban en Nueva York, siempre anda con el bulto y nunca lo suelta, suele ir a muchos lugares y aburrirse. Mientras, Maléfica lo encontraba aburrido y lo único que ella quería, es recuperar su edad normal para irse a su hogar junto a su hija Lily… sí, echa de menos a su hija, aunque no sabe si Lily la extrañe a ella. Se siente un poco triste, que no se dio cuenta que Roland se acercó, un poco preocupado.

'' ¿Estas bien?'' Pregunta el niño a Mal.

''Chí. '' Asiente rápidamente. '' ¿A que jugamos?'' pregunta, cambiando el tema, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella o piensen que es débil por sentirse así.

''A las escondidas'' Roland pone una mano sobre su hombro. ''Te toca contar. ''

Maléfica roda los ojos y va hacia la puerta, dándole completamente la espalda a Roland y comienza a contar. Mientras, Roland busca donde esconderse y como todo afuera es visible y tiene prohibido salir, decide entrar a la mansión y se esconde en el estudio de Regina. Maléfica termina de contar y comienza a buscarlo en todo el patio, lo cual le pareció extraño no conseguir al niño que pareció ser un experto en el bosque como su padre.

Se detuvo a pensar y entró a la mansión, comenzando por la cocina. Abrió los gabinetes que se encontraban a su alcance y no lo encontró. Fue al estudio y miró debajo del sillón y ahí vio unos piecitos en el escritorio y sonríe maliciosa. Lentamente camina hasta quedar a un lado del escritorio y silenciosamente junta sus manos y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa malvada. Da tres pasos y asoma su cabecita.

''¡TE ENCONTRÉ!'' Grita Maléfica y Roland sonríe y sale corriendo.

''No podrás atraparme. '' Dice Roland corriendo hasta llegar a la sala.

''Claro que puedo. '' Dijo Maléfica mientras corría. Ambos estaban corriendo sin precaución, sin pensar en lo que pasaría a su alrededor. Lo que pasó en unos segundos, fue consecuencia de no pensar en las cosas que había a su alrededor. Dejan caer una pequeña estatua de un caballo y ambos se detienen, sorprendidos y Maléfica, quién fue la que dejó caer el objeto, comienza a llorar de manera falsa, dejando caer sus lágrimas y gritar. Roland corre hacia el sofá y se sienta, mirando al sus zapatos.

Cuando Regina baja las escaleras y encuentra tal escena, toma a Maléfica en brazos y lo sienta en el sillón junto con Roland.

''Está bien, ¿Quién hizo esto?'' Pregunta Regina, haciendo referencia a la estatua que dejaron caer.

''Fue Mal. '' Responde Roland y Regina mira a Maléfica.

''Mal… ¿tú hiciste eso?'' Le pregunta.

''N-n-no…'' dijo entre lágrimas. ''No fui y-y-yo. Fue R-r-roland'' Roland la mira con los ojos desorbitados al escucharla.

''Fue ella, Gina. Yo la vi. '' Dijo Roland en voz alta, un poco molesto.

''Roland. '' Lo llama Regina. ''Yo no he dicho nada. '' Dijo mientras Roland se levantaba del sillón, molesto porque piensa que Regina no le cree.

''No quiero nada. '' Dijo Roland de manera cortante y se va corriendo. Mal mira la salida y luego a Regina.

''Ño fui yo. '' Dijo mirando al suelo.

''No es tu culpa, Mal. '' Regina baja a su nivel y pone sus manos en sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. ''Eso se arregla. '' Con un chasquido de dedos, la estatua vuelve a la normalidad. Mal se queda sorprendida al ver eso y mira a Regina.

'' ¿Cómo hiciste eso?'' le pregunta Maléfica, sorprendida y Regina frunce el ceño.

'' ¿Cómo que cómo lo hice? Tú sabes que tengo magia. '' Dijo Regina. _¿Acaso Maléfica no sabe que puede transformarse en dragón?_ Pensó. ''Tú eres una dragona, ¿no lo sabías?'' Mal niega con la cabeza y Regina esconde su rostro en sus manos, ha cometido un error. ''Olvida lo que te dije'' de nada funcionó, porque Maléfica salió corriendo.

''¡SOY DRAGONA!'' Grita Maléfica repetidamente mientras corre por toda la casa y cuando llega a los brazos de Regina, comienza a soplar en su cara. ''Estoy soplando fuego''

Regina no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse. ''Me quemas. Auxilio, una dragona me está quemando la cara. '' Dijo Regina mientras se reía junto con Maléfica. Continuaron su pequeño juego hasta que sonó la Campana y Cora baja para atender, para no interrumpir el momento entre Regina y Mal. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a Emma con Henry y Lily.

''Señorita Swan… Veo que usted es igual que su madre, no sabe guardar un secreto. '' Dijo con ironía, haciendo a un lado para que su nieto entre a la mansión, junto a Emma y Lily.

''No fue Má quien lo hizo… fui yo. '' Dijo Henry antes de subir las escaleras. ''Lily tenía derecho a saber. ''

''Y llamó varias veces a mi celular. '' Terminó Emma. Lily entra a la sala y ve a Regina, junto a una niña de 4 años, cuando Maléfica mira a Lily.

'' ¿Mamá?'' Pregunta Lily al verla.

''Hola…''

 ** _A/N: Aquí termina el Capítulo número 3. Lo sé, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y soy tan buena que escribí todo lo que pude y actualicé. Gracias por sus comentarios y dejarme saber que piensan sobre este fanfic, de verdad me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo. Prometo actualizar pronto. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que opinan sobre este capítulo, se lo voy a agradecer. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	4. Madre e hija ¿o viceversa?

**_A/N: Lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero la inspiración no estaba cooperando y también tuve algunos asuntos personales que resolver pero ya estoy de vuelta. No pienso abandonar mis historias y mucho menos a ustedes que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. De verdad espero que les guste este capítulo. Como vieron en el anterior, ya llegó Lily… como Mal tiene sus recuerdos, ¿Tratará igual a Lily o fingirá no recordar nada?_**

 ** _CAPITULO 4_**

 ** _Madre e hija… o viceversa?_**

 _''_ _¿Mamá?'' Pregunta Lily al verla._

 _''_ _Hola…''_

'' ¿Qué hace Lily aquí?'' Pregunta Regina, un poco confundida y mira a Emma. '' ¿En serio?''

''Eh…'' la rubia mira a su hijo.

''Mamá, yo fui quien le contó a Lily'' dijo Henry.

''Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que ella es Maléfica?'' Pregunta Regina con la niña en brazos. Regina no tiene duda alguna que su hijo es brillante pero no tan observador como para reconocer a Mal.

''Es obvio, Regina. La niña apareció justo cuando Mal desapareció. '' Dijo Emma, cruzando los brazos. ''Además, Lily es su hija… creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. ''

Maléfica estuvo en silencio por unos segundos mirando a su hija Lily. Ella anhelaba gritar y correr a sus brazos pero aquí hay personas que no saben que ella conserva sus recuerdos, así que prefirió callar y quedarse en los brazos de Regina. Emma y Henry observaban a Lily tratando de acercarse a Mal para tomarla en sus brazos. Esta la tomó pero la niña fingió no conocerla, algo que decepcionó a Lily, quien tuvo la esperanza de que su madre conservara sus recuerdos y volvió a los brazos de Regina.

''Así que Mal no tiene sus recuerdos…'' dijo Henry con un suspiro.

''Eso parece, chico. '' Responde Emma

''Entonces, ¿Por qué dijo Hola cuando yo dije Mamá? No entiendo. '' En ese momento, Mal se maldice a ella misma por haber respondido y mira a Cora que se encuentra cerca de Emma y Henry. Hace un movimiento brusco para que Regina la deje en el suelo y cuando esto pasa, ella corre a los brazos de Cora.

''Bueno, ella no tiene sus recuerdos. Fueron palabras de Gold. '' Dijo Cora, salvando a Maléfica.

'' ¿¡GOLD!? Fueron a buscar al Oscuro. '' Dijo Lily, un poco alarmada.

''Sí, necesitábamos saber quién era ella y qué hechizo usó, para así revertirlo y hacerla volver a la normalidad pero hasta el mismo Gold lo desconoce. Solo nos dio una poción para que vuelva de forma gradualmente. '' Dijo Zelena, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Lily.

''Así que veremos a mi…'' mira a Mal en brazos de Cora. ''Madre… crecer poco a poco, como una niña normal. '' Pregunta.

''No tan normal, o eso creo…'' dijo Regina.

''Bueno, pues me gustaría llevármela y cuidarla yo. ''

''NO. '' Dijeron todos a coro.

'' ¿Por qué?'' pregunta Lily, confundida y molesta. ''Es mi madre. ''

''Sí… pero ella no te conoce. '' Comenta Regina.

 _'_ _Yo sí la conozco, es mi hija.'_ Piensa Mal pero no dice nada.

Lily mira a todas con el ceño fruncido. Un poco triste de que Mal no la conoce pero molesta porque la familia Mills no quiere concederle la niña para que este bajo su cuidado. Emma mira detenidamente a Lily y sabe perfectamente lo mucho que le duele todo esto, sobre todo no tener a su madre a su lado, es como si se lo hubieran arrancado de su vida nuevamente. Lily mira a Emma y suelta un suspiro.

''Lo bueno es que Emma y Henry me han contado lo ocurrido, pero si ella quiere quedarse con ustedes… no tengo problema. Solo les pido que me permitan verla, así ella me conoce un poco más y confía en mí. Si necesitan algo, estoy disponible. '' Dijo Lily al final y Regina sonríe.

''Qué bueno que estas a la disposición de ayudarnos, Lily. '' Dijo Regina. En unos segundos, se escucha a alguien llorando.

''Esa es Robyn. ¡Ya voy cariño!'' dijo Zelena subiendo por las escaleras para ir a atender a su hija que se ha despertado.

''Bueno, creo que alguien tiene hambre. '' Cora le dice a Mal y esta asiente. ''Prepara algo de comer, Regina. '' Dijo y Regina la mira ofendida.

'' ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo y no tú?'' Pregunta Regina y Mal suelta una risita.

''Quema la cocina. '' Dijo Mal entre risas y todos en el lugar comienzan a reírse menos Cora.

'' ¿Ah, sí? Voy a demostrarles que eso no pasará. '' Le entrega Mal a Regina y va a la cocina.

''Mini, no debiste haber hecho eso… ahora quemará la cocina de verdad. '' Dijo Emma y Regina mira seriamente a la rubia.

''Toma a Mal. '' Dijo Regina

'' ¿Por qué?''

''No quiero que mi madre queme la cocina. ''

'' ¡ESCUCHE ESO!'' Dijo Cora desde la cocina mientras Regina iba de camino.

''Qué bueno porque voy a supervisarte que no arruines nada. ''

 **OUAT**

Bueno, Cora no arruinó nada gracias a su hija. Zelena estaba con Robyn y Roland viendo caricaturas en la sala y Mal se encontraba con Emma, Henry y Lily en el patio de atrás. Lily estaba sentada en una silla junto con Emma, mientras Henry y Mal trataban de tomar manzanas del gran manzano. Lily miraba atentamente a su madre versión niña de 4 años y no puede creer que ella sea tan inocente, la inocencia de los niños. Lo que ella no sabe, es que Mal tiene sus recuerdos y no es lo que parece.

'' ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que hizo tu madre antes de aparecer como una niña?'' Pregunta Emma.

'' ¿Me estás interrogando, Swan?''

''Claro. Tengo que saber qué pasó y Regina necesita saber que hechizo utilizó para que terminase así. '' Dijo señalando a Mal, corriendo detrás de Henry, por una manzana.

''Pues de verdad no sé. Ella estaba algo extraña en los últimos días y cuando le preguntaba qué estaba pasando, solo sonreía y me decía 'nada, todo está bien. ''' Dijo Lily.

''Así que algo estaba pasando y lo ocultaba. '' Dijo Emma.

''Algo así. '' Responde Lily y Emma asiente. Henry llega con Mal, quien anda saboreando una manzana en su mano.

''Vamos adentro, Mal. ''

''Shi, vamos dentro. '' Dijo Mal con la boca llena y Emma y Lily comenzaron a reírse por la forma que habló Mal. ''Mini, no se habla con la boca llena. '' Dijo Emma y recibe una mirada asesina de la pequeña rubia, que por más malvada que sea, siendo una niña, era adorable y eso provocó que tanto Emma, como Henry y Lily, se rían más por la mirada de Maléfica.

''Gina, se ríen de mí. '' Dijo Mal con un puchero y con la mirada de Regina hacia los presentes, todos bajaron la mirada y fueron al comedor a preparar la mesa.

''No dejes que se rían de ti. Cuando ellos hagan eso, sonríe tú también, para que vean que eso no te afecta. '' Dijo Regina, tomando a Mal en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su mejilla. '' ¿Me lo prometes?'' muestra su meñique, tal como ella solía hacer con Henry cuando tenía su edad.

''Si…'' Mal saca su meñique y lo entrelaza con el de Regina.

''Qué bonita escena. ''

''Si…'' dijo Regina mirando a su madre.

''Lamento que conmigo no viviste eso. ''

''Eso ya quedó atrás, madre. '' Dijo Regina antes de avisarle a su hermana que la cena ya estaba lista.

''Gina, ¿Por qué no viviste así con tu mamá?'' Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Regina.

''Porque ella no fue muy buena conmigo… pero ya la perdoné. Si no lo hubiese perdonado, no estaría aquí, con nosotros. '' Respondió y al ver que Mal estuvo conforme con su respuesta, la acomodó en su silla y luego comenzó a servir la comida. El menú era pasta con salsa de tomate, algo muy sencillo para Regina pero resultó ser algo complicado para Cora, ya que aún no es familiar con las cosas modernas pero ya se acostumbrará, es una de las cosas que debe de aprender al estar alrededor de cosas modernas.

''Oye, Regina… ¿no has pensado en…'' se acerca y le susurra ''poner a Mal en la escuela?'' pregunta y Regina asiente.

'' ¿Qué cosa?'' pregunta Henry mientras comía.

''Henry, no hables con la boca llena. '' Dijo Regina, Henry rola los ojos y Mal y Roland comienzan a reírse.

''Ríanse todo lo que quieran, chiquillos. Pronto me voy a vengar. '' Les guiña.

''Claro que no. '' Dijo Mal, retando a Henry.

'' ¿Me estas retando, Mal?'' Pregunta Henry, levantando una ceja.

''Shi. '' Dijo Mal, mirándolo a los ojos. Lily y los demás miraban la escena, aguantando la risa.

''Pronto me la pagarás. '' Dijo.

''Eso ya veremos. '' Responde Mal indiferente antes de volver a comer, dejando a un sorprendido Henry y los demás aguantando la risa pero luego se calman para volver a comer.

''Oye, Mal…'' dice Cora '' ¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela?'' Mal niega con la cabeza.

''No'' dijo sin más.

''Pero, ahí puedes tener amigos de tu edad y jugar con ellos. Roland va a estar ahí. '' Dijo Zelena y Mal lo piensa por unos segundos.

''No quiero. '' Dijo Mal, negando otra vez.

Cora iba a seguir pero Regina y Zelena la detienen, haciéndole señas de que luego hablarán con ella.

Después de la cena, Emma se despidió de todos y Lily también, aunque realmente no quería irse ya que Mal se va a quedar con la familia Mills. Lily llega a la puerta principal junto con Emma y Regina y se queda observando a su ''madre'' junto con Zelena y Robyn, que se encuentra en brazos de la pelirroja. Lily se acerca a Mal y se arrodilla a su nivel.

''Ya me voy. ''

'' ¿Ya te vas?'' Pregunta Mal con un puchero.

''Sí, pequeña… pero me vas a ver pronto. '' Respondió.

Mal se acerca y abraza a su hija. _'Perdóname que no puedas saber que aún conservo mis recuerdos'_ pensó. ''Espero que sea así, me caes bien. '' Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de separarse del abrazo y tomar la mano de Zelena para ir a la sala junto con los demás. Lily se levanta y acompaña a Emma afuera.

''Estuvo raro. '' Dijo Lily en medio de tanto silencio en el escarabajo de Emma.

'' ¿Ver a tu madre así?'' Pregunta Emma y la morena asiente.

''Es como si no fuera ella, pero a la vez… es ella. Qué pena que no tiene recuerdos de nada, no reconoce a su propia hija. '' Lily baja su mirada y Emma pone una mano en su hombro mientras con el otro, estaba conduciendo.

''No te preocupes, Zelena y Cora dijeron que pronto volverá a la normalidad. Solo hay que esperar. '' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa y continúa guiando.

''Eso espero…'' Dijo Lily, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

 **OUAT**

'' ¡Roland! ¡Ya es hora de dormir!''

''No iré a dormir hasta que Mal se duerma'' dijo Roland desde el sofá, bostezando.

Mal, Roland y Henry se han bañado en su debido momento y han bajado a ver una película de caricaturas que escogió Roland. Comenzó a salir la Mérida versión Disney y Mal hace una mueca, ya que realmente, la verdadera Mérida no le cae nada bien. Minutos después, baja Zelena a avisarles que ya es hora de dormir.

''Henry, ¿por qué no vas tú a dormir primero? Así Mal y Roland siguen tu ejemplo. '' Pregunta Zelena y Henry asiente.

''Vamos a dormir. '' Dijo Henry.

''No hasta que Mal duerma primero. '' Dijo Roland.

''Ella también va a dormir, ¿Verdad, Mal?'' Pregunta Zelena y Mal asiente levemente, fingiendo un bostezo. Henry toma a Mal en sus brazos y sube mientras Zelena sube con Roland. ''Deja que Cora se encargue de acostar a Mal y tú, ve a dormir, ¿sí?'' Henry deja a Mal en el suelo para que vaya a su cuarto y lleva a Roland a su habitación junto con él. Mal entra a su habitación y mira a Cora, esperándola.

''No me digas que hoy te toca dormir conmigo. '' Dijo Mal, cruzando los brazos.

''No, claro que no. Esta habitación es solo tuyo, el mío queda al final del pasillo. '' Dijo, señalando a la izquierda.

''Oh…'' dijo Mal hasta llegar a la cama y trata de subirse, pero al no lograrlo, Cora la ayuda. ''No necesitaba ayuda. '' Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

''Eres una niña de 4 años, claramente lo necesitabas. '' Dijo Cora con una risita mientras arropaba a Mal en la cama. '' ¿De verdad no quieres ir a la escuela como los demás?''

''No, gracias, Cora. '' Se recostó y comenzó a dormir. ''Buenas noches. '' Dijo fríamente.

''No era necesario que te comportaras así conmigo. '' Aun así, le da un beso en la frente y se va de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, Mal abre los ojos y mira la puerta desde su cama.

''Yo quería irme con Lily. '' Dijo Mal en un susurro antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio para que los demás no la escuchen. ''Espero verla mañana'' dijo antes de acomodarse en su cama. Mañana será un mejor día, con las esperanzas de ver a su hija.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí terminamos el capítulo 4. Lo sé, he tardado bastante en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado y de todo corazón, me gustaría saber que les pareció este capítulo. Ya Mal y Lily se vieron pero no tuvieron mucha interacción, no se preocupen, hay más escenas entre ellas más adelante y también se contestará la gran pregunta: ¿Por qué Maléfica hizo ese hechizo? Jajaja, Hasta la próxima y no tardaré mucho! Gracias por leer!_**


	5. Cosas de Escuela

**_A/N: Esta vez no tardé en actualizar porque hoy cumple una persona muy especial para mí y le encanta este fanfic y quise actualizar como regalo de cumple. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermosa! Espero que tanto a ti como a todos los lectores, les guste este capítulo._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CAPITULO 5_**

 ** _Cosas de Escuela_**

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Era una hermosa, el Sol estaba resplandeciente y en la Mansión Mills, todo iba en paz excepto una personita que despertó llorando.

'' ¡Lily! Quiero a mi Lily. '' Dijo Mal con lágrimas en los ojos. Había soñado que ella había vuelto a la normalidad y había regresado a vivir con su hija en la casa que habían construido con magia un poco lejos del pueblo. Cora escucha el llanto de Mal y corre hasta su habitación.

'' ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?'' Pregunta Cora al entrar y sentarse en la cama para abrazarla.

''Quiero a mi Lily. '' Responde sin más. '' ¿Cuándo ella va a venir por mí?'' pregunta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

''Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad, pero mientras tanto, te quedas aquí y ella puede venir a visitarte. ''

''No es justo. '' Hace un puchero y Cora no pudo evitar reírse ante ese gesto.

''Lamentablemente, así será. Ahora, tómate un baño y vístete. Iremos de compras. '' Dijo Cora y al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mal, sale de la habitación para bajar a desayunar mientras Mal se prepara para el día de hoy. Mal corre hasta el armario y observa la ropa que le ha ''comprado'' Regina.

 _Flashback_

 _'' ¿Qué tipo de ropa te gustaría tener, Mal?'' Pregunta Regina a la pequeña rubia._

 _''Mmmm… negro. '' Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _'' ¿Solo negro? Porque no… ¿Rosa? ¡Oh! También puedes tener ropa verde. '' Comenta Zelena._

 _''No, yo quiero negro. Odio el rosa. '' Dijo ''Mm, verde estaría bien. '' Comenta mirando a Zelena con una sonrisa, la cual ella corresponde._

 _'' ¿Y el rojo?'' Pregunta Cora, entrando a la habitación. ''Como los corazones que he de arrancar dentro de poco. ''_

 _'' ¡Madre!'' Gritan Regina y Zelena en coro._

 _'' ¿Qué? Hay gente que me gustaría destruirlos en este instante… como la Hada Azul. '' Bufa molesta. Mal observa detenidamente a Cora antes de volver a mirar el armario._

 _''Rojo, Verde y negro, por favor. '' Dijo antes de irse a su pequeño escritorio, que solía ser de Henry cuando era más pequeño y siempre estuvo en el estudio. Un tiempo lo usó Roland pero luego se aburrió de él._

 _''Petición Aceptada. '' Dijo Regina, haciendo aparecer la ropa en su armario, zapatos y accesorio incluido._

 _Fin de Flashback_

''Usaré rojo. '' Dijo Mal, tomando una camisa roja, junto con unos jeans y unas converse. Toma un baño y se viste antes de bajar a desayunar. ''Buenos días'' dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y le daban su desayuno.

''Buenos días, Mal'' Comenta Regina. '' ¿Madre te dijo que hoy vamos de compras?'' Preguntó y Mal asiente. ''Pues, apúrate, vamos dentro de poco. '' Dijo antes de terminar su café.

'' ¿Iremos solo nosotras o también viene ella?'' pregunta señalando a Cora y Regina levanta una ceja.

'' ¿Por qué quieres que Cora venga con nosotras?''

''Sería genial. '' Expresó Mal con una sonrisa malévola y Regina sobreentendió el mensaje.

''Está bien. Madre irá con nosotras pero nada de maldades. '' Le guiña antes de seguir tomando su café.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En el Centro comercial…_**

Regina, Maléfica y Cora fueron de compras. Zelena se había quedado con Robyn en la mansión y Henry en la escuela. Madre e hija saben la razón por la cual están aquí, la única que no sabe… es Mal. Ella piensa que están para comprarle más cosas, o que Regina necesita algo… o Cora. Caminan entre las tiendas y se detienen en una.

'' ¿Entramos?'' Pregunta Cora a su hija y Mal.

La pequeña asiente y entra a la tienda.

'' ¿No le has dicho que vamos a comprarle materiales escolares?'' pregunta Cora a Regina.

''No, y no le dirás nada, madre. No quiero que haga un berrinche. '' Comenta su hija antes de tomar la mano de Mal e ir para el área escolar.

Cora suspira y sigue caminando detrás de ellas.

'' ¿Por qué estamos acá?'' Pregunta Mal, mirando las libretas.

''Escoge las que más te gusten. '' Mal la mira de manera sospechosa pero encoge los hombros y escoge las que más le gusta.

''Está sospechando. '' Dijo Cora

''Y tú no dirás nada. Así que calla. '' Responde Regina mientras observaba a Mal. ''Máximo 5, querida''

Maléfica mira a Regina y luego a Cora de reojo. _'¿Qué planean ellas dos conmigo?'_ Pensó mientras miraba las libretas y escogió las de dragones, eran tiernos pero ella se identificaba por ser una dragona.

''5 libretas de dragones. ''

'' ¿Solo eso?'' pregunta Cora.

''Si, solo eso. '' Responde Mal con una sonrisa y cuando iban a comprar una mochila, Mal agarra la mano de Cora. Llegan al área de mochilas y Mal se siente más motivada a comprar las cosas, como una niña de 5 años. ''Yo quiero ese'' señala uno negro y rojo.

''Wow, querida. Tú sí que amas el negro. '' Dijo Regina, tomando el bulto en sus manos para ponerlo en el carrito y Mal asiente, orgullosa.

Cuando Regina comienza a buscar lápices, crayolas, un libro para colorear, etc. Maléfica comienza con sus preguntas.

'' ¿Por qué compramos todo esto para mí?''

'' ¿Por qué compramos lápices?''

'' ¿Para qué es esto?'' dijo señalando la pega.

''Esas cosas son para…'' Cora iba a responder pero escuchan una voz llegar a ellas. ''Snow. '' Saluda cortante.

''Hola, Regina. Cora. '' Saluda con un asentimiento con la cabeza. '' ¿Qué les trae por aquí?''

''Snow, estamos comprando cosas para esa niña que ves ahí. '' Señala a Mal, quien estaba fascinada por su nueva mochila.

''Wow, Emma me había comentado algo pero… ¿cómo se llama?'' Pregunta.

''Se llama Mal… en honor a Maléfica. '' Responde a Snow.

''Que lindo gesto. ¿Va a comenzar la escuela?'' Pregunta Snow. Al escuchar la palabra ''escuela'', Mal abre grandemente los ojos y mira a Regina y Cora.

'' ¿¡ESCUELA!?'' Dijo Mal, completamente enojada. '' ¡Yo dije que no quiero escuela!'' comienza a hacer berrinche. ''No quiero, no quiero, no quiero''

''Hey, Mal… tranquila. La escuela no es tan mala como piensas. ''

''Claro que lo es. Es una cárcel y los niños son los prisioneros. No quiero ir. '' Continúa haciendo berrinche. ''No quiero. '' Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

''Perdóname, Mal… pero vas a ir guste o no. '' Dijo Regina con determinación. '' ¿No quieres usar todas esas cosas que te vamos a comprar?''

''No si vamos a la escuela. '' Cruza los brazos, haciendo un puchero.

''Pero Mal… la escuela te va a gustar. Vas a tener muchos amigos y no estarás aburrida en la mansión o en la Alcaldía conmigo, ya que no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo. '' Comenta Regina.

Maléfica se queda pensando unos segundos y mira al suelo para concentrarse. ''Está bien. '' Dijo soltando un suspiro. ''Pero tan pronto me aburra, me voy. ''

''Eso no pasará. '' Comenta Cora.

''Ya lo veremos. '' Responde Mal, cruzando los brazos.

Compraron todo lo necesario y lo que falta es el uniforme. Regina, Mal y Cora fueron a otra tienda para comprar los uniformes. Compraron 4 camisas, 3 pantalones azul marino y un par de zapatos escolares.

'' ¿Por qué tengo que usar uniforme?'' pregunta Mal con una cara de disgusto al ver el uniforme.

''Porque es algo importante. '' Contesta Cora mientras Regina paga los uniformes.

''No quiero ir a la escuela. ''

''Vamos a ver que dirás mañana en la tarde. '' Sonríe Cora.

''Meh. '' Encoge los hombros.

 **OUAT**

Llegan a la mansión y son recibidos con una desesperada Zelena. Robyn lleva minutos llorando y por más que Zelena intente de todo, no logra calmar a la pobre niña de dos años.

''Regina, Madre, ayúdenme. He intentado de todo pero no logro calmar a Robyn. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?'' Pregunta Regina mientras dejaba las cosas en la sala y escuchaban los lloriqueos de Robyn.

''Todo fue después de su siesta. Despertó llorando y le ofrecí todo y nada. '' De repente, se dejaron escuchar los lloriqueos de Robyn. ''Eh, ¿Por qué ya no escucho nada? ¿Estoy sorda?'' Pregunta la pelirroja.

''No seas tonta, Zelena. Lo más seguro consiguió algo que la calme. Vamos a ver. '' Camina hasta la habitación de Zelena y Robyn no estaba. Luego se dieron cuenta que Mal tampoco estaba con ellas, así que caminaron hasta la habitación de Mal y encontraron una hermosa escena: Robyn estaba en la cama de Mal, mientras ella le estaba haciendo caras y haciendo una pequeña obra con dos de sus peluches.

'' ¿Ves? Lo que necesitaba era entretenimiento, jugar con alguien. '' Comenta Regina. ''Ahora voy a bajar para preparar la cena. '' Dijo antes de bajar a la cocina.

''Muy hermoso, ¿verdad?'' Pregunta Cora.

''Si, me imagino a Mal haciendo eso cuando vuelva a la normalidad. ''

'' ¿Crees que lo haga?''

''Sí. '' Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. '' ¿Cómo les fue?''

''Hizo un berrinche pero todo fue bien. Le dije que mañana cambiará de opinión. ''

''Oh. ¿Cuánto apuestas?'' Pregunta Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

''$20 si ella dice que le gustó la escuela. $25 si dice que no quiere volver. '' Dijo Cora y extiende la mano a Zelena. '' ¿Hecho?''

''JAJAJA, Hecho. '' Contesta la pelirroja tomando la mano de su madre.

La cena fue tranquila, Henry contando todo lo que ha pasado en su día, Maléfica y sus preguntas sobre la escuela y contando las ocurrencias que hizo mientras estaban de compras. Entre risas y un ambiente tranquilo, todos se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En la Tienda de Antigüedades de Gold…_**

Un hombre misterioso entra a la tienda, ya que ha escuchado sobre un señor que hace tratos. Gold había cumplido con su parte del trato y ahora le tocaba a ese hombre, pagar su parte.

'' ¿Está todo hecho?'' Pregunta Gold.

El hombre asiente.

''Está bien, puedes irte. '' El hombre se despide y se va del lugar. Cuando el misterioso hombre se va del lugar, Gold toma su celular y le envía un mensaje a Cora.

 _MSJ: Tengo a un jovencito que crecerá a la par con Maléfica. Hijo de un hombre de mucho poder y experto en la magia. Prepárate cuando Mal conozca al chico, porque serán como el chicle._

 ** _A/N: Uhhhh, interesante… ¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿De dónde viene? No sé, eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y de verdad. Pueden comentar y expresar su opinión sobre este capítulo o la historia como tal. De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y tener paciencia conmigo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Conociendo a Maléfica

**_A/N: Lamentó mucho la tardanza, pero como muchos de mis lectores saben, yo soy puertorriqueña y mi país estuvo pasando por un momento sumamente doloroso a causa del Huracán María, que entró directamente a PR y estuvimos muy afectados por todo este tiempo. Si ven está acutalización, es porque estamos tratando de volver a la normalidad y estamos reconstruyendo el país. Estuvimos incomunicados pero estoy bien y ya estoy de vuelta y con muchos ánimos. Ya saben, nunca abandonaría mis historias después de tener tantos lectores leyendo mi historia, con ansias de saber cómo todo va a terminar. Gracias a todos aquellos que se han preocupado por mí y por mi país, los quiero. Ahora, a leer el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, lo escribí a mano mientras estuve incomunicada y ahora fue que lo escribí aquí. Enjoy!+_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Conociendo a Maléfica_**

 ** _Lunes en la mañana..._**

Hoy era un día especial, un día en el que Maléfica, a sus 4 años, comienza su primer día en el PRE-Kinder. Eran las 6:40am cuando la Alcaldesa abre sus ojos y comienza su día. A las 6:50am se levanta Cora, quien se encargará de despertar a Henry y Mal. Después de despertar a Henry, va camino a la habitación de Maléfica y se sorprende al encontrarla completamente despierta y vestida.

"No hables, no estoy feliz por este día. Solo quiero que acabe." Comenta Mal de forma arrogante.

"Aún sigo pensando que vas a cambiar de opinión hoy en la tarde." Responde.

"No"  
"Si"  
"No. No pasará nada." Niega con determinación.

Diez minutos después, Maléfica y Cora bajan al comedor junto con Zelena para desayunar.

"Buenos días" saluda Regina mientras tomaba su café. "Madre, Zelena. El café está listo."  
"Oh,¡Que bueno!" Dijo Zelena antes de ir a preparar su café.  
"Ok. ¿Quién llevará a Mal a su primer día?" Pregunta Henry.  
"Yo." Dijo Regina y Cora asiente.  
"¿En serio, mamá? ¿Va a ir con nosotros?"

Regina asiente.  
"Voy con Gina y contigo, Henry." Dijo Mal con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo en un ambiente tranquilo. Luego de eso, llegó la hora de irse.

"¡Espera!" Grita Mal mientras subía las escaleras.  
"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Regina.  
"Se me olvidó algo" dijo desde su habitación y cuando sale, baja con un abrigo nuevo de color negro. "Ya." Sonríe la rubia.

"¡Qué adorable!" Dijo Cora desde la sala.  
"¡No soy adorable!" Exclamó Mal, molesta por el comentario, ella es malvada, no "adorable" y con eso, Regina, Mal y Henry salen de la mansión para irse en el Mercedes Benz. Minutos después, llegan a la escuela de Henry y el joven baja del auto.

"Hasta luego, Henry." Dijo Regina.  
"Hasta luego. Una pregunta, ¿Má viene por mí en la tarde?" Pregunta.  
"Se supone, espero que no se le olvide como hace unas semanas." Dijo rolando los ojos.  
"Jajajaja mamá, no volverá a pasar. Ella te lo prometió, ¿no?" Ella asiente. "Pues, no se le va a olvidar." 

Minutos después, llegan al pre-kinder. Ambas se bajan del auto y caminan hasta la puerta cuando por sorpresa, ven a Gold en la misma.

"Buenos días, Queridas."  
Maléfica tiene mala cara.  
"¿Cómo está la pequeña dragona?"  
La chica simplemente se esconde detrás de Regina.

"Gold. No empieces con tus estupideces." Dijo sin más.  
"Solo te diré una cosa... se aproxima algo muy feo." Dijo en un susurro y desaparece.  
"¿Qué tan feo?" Pregunta Mal desde adentro.  
"No tengo idea, Mal. ¿Ya quieres irte?" Mal niega con la cabeza y sigue hasta su salón, donde encuentra a Ashley con su hija Alexandra, quien ahora tiene 4 años y Aurora con su hijo Philip Jr. quien también tiene la misma edad. Mal va hasta el área de juguetes y buscaba la manera de entretenerse, pretender ser una niña era pan comido. **2**

"Bueno, veo que no tengo que despedirme de ella." Dijo Regina antes de despedirse de Ashley y Aurora y alejarse lentamente. En ese momento es cuando Mal escucha los tacones de Regina y sale corriendo a abrazarla.

"¿No vas a quedarte?"  
"No, querida. Tengo que ir a trabajar."  
Mal la mira a los ojos y siente como sus lágrimas caen.  
"No..."  
"¡NO TE VAYAS!" Dijo Mal llorando, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de la risa porque esto es lo que normalmente suelen hacer los niños a estas edades.  
"Mal, tengo que irme." Dije con una mirada triste. Cayendo en su trampa.  
"No quiero que te vayas." Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

Por un momento, Regina no sabía qué hacer con ella porque Henry nunca le hizo esto. Eso fue, hasta que un señor vestido de blanco y negro, junto con un niño de cabello blanco, se acerca a ellas.

"Hola. Me imagino que es su primer día aquí, ¿verdad?" Pregunta el señor.  
"Sí, y ella no estaba muy contenta por venir." Responde la morena.  
"No se preocupe, estoy seguro que van a cambiar de opinión hoy en la tarde." Encoge los hombros y deja a su hijo al suelo. "Por cierto, este es mi hijo Kaneki" señala a su pequeño. "Saluda, Kaneki" El Niño se esconde detrás de su padre y luego saca su manita para saludar.

 **2**

"Mucho gusto, Kaneki" dijo Regina con una sonrisa. Le pareció muy extraño conocer a un niño que tenga el cabello blanco, ya que suelen tenerlo de color rubio o un color oscuro pero nunca de blanco.  
"Gina..." dijo Mal, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.  
"Oh, sí. Mal, tengo que irme." Dijo al bajarse a su nivel y acaricia su cabello.  
"Yo no quiero quedarme."  
"Lo sé, pero que tal si después le digo a mi madre que te lleve a la casa de Lily, ¿te parece?" Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Siiiiiii" dijo Mal toda sonriente, besa su mejilla y corre al salón.

Cuando Regina se levanta y da la vuelta, no ve al señor que trajo al niño Kaneki. Así que simplemente encoge los hombros y sale para ir a su auto y se dirige a la alcaldía.

 ** _En clase..._**

Los niños ya habían desayunado y habían comenzado a dibujar y otros a jugar en el área de juguetes. Luego, Aurora, llama a los niños para reunirse.

"¡Buenos días, niños!" Dijo una Aurora sonriente.  
"Buenos días, Aurora" dijeron todos en unísono.  
"¿Cómo están ustedes?"  
"Bien, gracias y usted?" Dijeron a coro.  
"Bien, gracias. Niños, hoy tenemos a dos nuevos compañeros de clases. Son muy tímidos ya que hoy es su primer día. Denle la bienvenida a Mal y Kaneki." Señala a Mal y Kaneki, quienes están sentados en unas sillas en una esquina.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Neal en voz alta y corre hacia ellos.  
"Niño Snow" dijo Mal con sarcasmo.  
"Snow es mi mami" comenta El Niño.  
"Lo sé. ¿Ella todavía habla con animalitos?" Pregunta con ironía.  
"Ella no habla con animalitos." Argumentó Neal.  
"Deberías decir a tu mami que no esconda secretos de ti." Dijo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa y Neal, molesto, fue a su silla.

Kaneki miró todo en silencio y cuando Neal se fue, tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse a Mal.  
"Fuiste mala con él." Mal lo mira y levanta una ceja.  
"¿Algún problema?"  
"No, no, no, no. Todo bien." Se levanta y busca unas galletas en su mochila. "¿Quieres galletas? Son de vainilla." Le extiende una galleta.  
Mal lo mira con algo de desconfianza y lentamente extiende su mano para tomar la galleta. "Gracias." Dijo en un susurro y le da un mordisco.

 ** _En el recreo..._**

Llegó la hora del recreo y todos salieron corriendo a jugar. Kaneki sale al patio y al ver tantos niños jugando y ninguno se acercaba a él, solo fue al columpio y se sentó allá.

Mal salió con Alexandra y fueron a los columpios para estar ahí. Alexandra se sentó y Philip Jr. Rápidamente se acercó a darle un empujón y Mal se sentó, pero no tenía quien le diera el empujóncito que necesita para disfrutar. La rubia mira a Kaneki y éste sonríe.

"¡Kaneki, ayúdame!" Llama Mal a Kaneki.  
"Vale." Deja su mochila y corre hasta quedar detrás de Mal y comenzar a empujar a la niña.  
"Más rápido" dijo y Kaneki cumplió su deseo. Siguieron así unos minutos más, Mal se sentía en las nubes, como cuando solía volar como dragona y alcanzar las nubes. Luego de eso, Mal se cansó y se detuvo.

"¿Por que tienes el cabello blanco?" Pregunta sin más.  
"Porque así nací." Encoge los hombros. "¿Como conoces a Neal?"  
"Gina conoce a su mami."  
"¿Y ella es tu mami? Gina."  
"Si, me cuidó desde muy pequeña." Mintió, realmente fue Mal quien prácticamente cuidó a Regina y la entrenó con magia, pero eso no le incumbe a él.  
"Me caes bien. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Aquí nadie quiere ser mi amigo." Dijo en un tono triste al final.  
"Claro que puedo ser tu amiga." Contesta con una sonrisa y extiende su mano. "Vamos al salón"  
"Vamos"

 ** _En la tarde..._**  
 ** _Mansión Mills..._**

Llegan a la mansión y Mal rápidamente entra por la puerta, deja la mochila en el suelo y corre rápidamente a buscar a Cora.

"¡Cora!" Al ver que no responde, sonríe maliciosa y va a la habitación de Cora y la encuentra tomando una siesta. Camina lentamente y se acerca a la cama y mira su rostro y se levanta de puntitas para susurrarle al oído. "Vieja, despierta."

Al escuchar la palabra "vieja" despierta y mira a Mal con seriedad. "No soy una vieja. Soy Cora." Dijo soñolienta.

"No importa, para mí eres vieja. Mi vieja." Encoge sus hombros antes de comenzar a reírse e irse corriendo. "¡Gina! ¡Ya despertó!" Grita y luego se escucha la respuesta de Regina. **2**

Cora se levanta de la cama y baja las escaleras y se encuentra con Mal, sentada en el sofá de la sala junto con Zelena. Cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia de Cora, la pelirroja la observa y Mal sonríe.

Luego las llaman para cenar y todas se sientan en la mesa.

"Oye, Mal... ¿cómo te fue hoy?" Pregunta Henry. Consciente de que esa pregunta iba a causar tensión entre Zelena y Cora, ya que estaba al tanto sobre la apuesta que han hecho.

"Aaammmm..." hace un gesto pensativo y luego encoge los hombros antes de comer. La única que sabía cómo le fue, es Regina. Al ver que Mal no iba a decir más, siguieron hablando de lo que hicieron en su día y ese tema fue olvidado por unos minutos.

Luego de la cena y bañarse, Mal espera a Zelena y Cora desde la puerta de su habitación.  
"Hey, no se supone que ya estés durmiendo." Dijo Zelena.  
"Sip, pero quiero contarte algo a ti y a vieja." Dijo entre risas al mencionar a vieja (Cora)  
"Oh, bueno." Zelena acaricia el cabello de Mal y esperan por Cora. Minutos después, Cora sale del baño y se acerca a Zelena y la rubia.

"Ya es tarde. Vayan a dormir."  
"Aún no. No he terminado." Dijo Mal.  
"¿Qué te falta, Querida?" Pregunta Cora.  
"Me fue bastante bien hoy e hice un amigo. Se llama Kaneki." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Sé lo de la apuesta. No sé quién ganó pero ya dije como me fue." Sigue sonriendo y abraza a Cora. "Buenas noches." Luego abraza a Zelena. "Hasta mañana." Dijo antes de entrar a su habitación, dejando a madre e hija en shock por su respuesta.

Zelena mira a su madre.

 **"¡YO GANÉ!"** Grita Zelena. Cora esconde su rostro con sus manos. "Madre, me debes Jajajajaja" pone una mano en su hombro y luego se aleja. "Buenas noches" dijo caminando a su habitación.

Lo que no sabía, es que Mal se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y luego subir a su cama para dormir profundamente.

 ** _A/N: Por fin, después de tanto tiempo pude actualizar. Aún no tengo luz pero he estado escribiendo el capítulo desde el App. Aclaró una cosa, Kaneki es un personaje de un anime, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la serie pero a petición de alguien que aprecio mucho, quise añadirlo a la historia. Vieron que Zelena ganó la apuesta, verdad? Jajajajajaja es tremenda. De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Comenten sus opiniones, quiero saber qué piensan de esta historia._**


	7. Un nuevo amigo o amiga

**_A/N: ¡He vuelto! Jejeje, vine con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento si llevé mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero aquí vengo con un regalo para todos ustedes. Tomen esto como un regalo de Navidad. Aquí verán muchas cosas interesantes. Espero que les guste y Disfruten el capítulo._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Un nuevo amigo... o amiga._**

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

'' ¡Vamos, Arriba todos!'' Se escuchaba en la mansión Mills. Una pequeña de 5 años se levantó primero que todos los que habitan en la mansión, con muchos ánimos de ir al pre-kínder. Era las 6AM y normalmente, la alarma de Regina, suele sonar a las 6:30AM. La niña caminaba por el pasillo de arriba, donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, haciendo el mayor ruido que fuese posible.

Regina se levanta con un gruñido. Toma su baño y se cepilla los dientes y sale de su habitación.

''Se puede saber… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?'' Pregunta la morena con seriedad.

''Yo quiero ir a la escuela. '' Dijo la pequeña rubia aún vestida en sus pijamas.

''Pero es demasiado temprano, pequeña. '' En ese momento, se maldijo a ella misma por llamarla así. Sabe perfectamente que Mal odia que la llamen así.

'' ¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA!'' Grita la rubia. Segundos después, se escucha un lloro. La pequeña pelirroja Mills, ha despertado a causa de los gritos de Mal. Regina mira mal a la pequeña rubia y corre a atender a Robyn. Mientras, Mal cruza los brazos y corre hacia el cuarto de Cora, abre la puerta lentamente y corre a su cama.

'' ¡DESPIERTA! Tengo escuela. '' Grita Mal a Cora, quien se levanta del susto que acaba de darle la pequeña.

''Oye, aún es muy temprano. Ven a la cama y duerme un poco más. '' Dijo una soñolienta Cora.

''Ñu. Quiero escuela. '' Dijo, comportándose como una pequeña que es actualmente y se va de la habitación y baja a la sala a ver televisión, mientras Regina baja las escaleras, malhumorada para preparar el desayuno y su café, lo único que puede calmar su mal humor.

La pequeña rubia observó desde la sala como ella caminaba a toda velocidad hasta la sala y por un momento se sintió culpable por hacer tanto ruido para levantar a todos, en especial a Regina. Se esconde en el sofá y trata de concentrarse en lo que ve en la TV, minutos despues, baja Zelena con Robyn en sus brazos y va a la sala donde está Mal.

''Gracias, eh, por tu culpa me despertaron para atender a Robyn. '' Dijo la pelirroja, bostezando. Eso hizo que Mal se sienta aún peor. Diez minutos después, baja Henry.

'' ¿Quién hizo tanto ruido para que mi madre este tan malhumorada?'' Pregunta Henry, curioso y preocupado por ver a su madre preparando el desayuno de mala gana.

''Claramente fue Mal, quien hizo ruido por su entusiasmo por ir a la escuela. '' Dijo Zelena, mientras Robyn miraba detenidamente el TV.

''Fui yo…'' dijo Mal en voz temblorosa, comenzando a llorar y corre hacia la cocina. '' ¡Perdóname, Gina!'' dijo abrazando a la morena por una pierna. ''Perdón…'' dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Regina, quien trataba de calmarse y concentrarse en preparar el desayuno, mira a Mal a los ojos y dejó todo para arrodillarse y abrazar a la pequeña.

''También perdóname, Mal…'' dijo Regina durante el abrazo. ''No fue mi intención enojarme contigo. '' Besa la mejilla de la rubia muchas veces y luego se separa de ella. ''Ahora, que tal si vas a despertar a Cora como hiciste hace unos minutos y la invitas a desayunar, ¿Si?'' Mal asiente con una sonrisa traviesa y Regina le da un guiño. ''Muy bien. Haz tu trabajo. '' Se levanta sobre sus pies y sigue preparando el desayuno. Llama a Zelena para que venga a ayudar mientras Mal sube las escaleras para levantar a Cora nuevamente.

'' ¡Levántese, Doña Cora! Gina dijo que hoy te toca llevarme a la escuela. '' Dijo Mal con una sonrisa maliciosa.

'' ¿¡QUE?!'' Cora se levanta rápidamente de la cama. '' ¿A mí?'' Mal asiente. ''No puede ser, Querida. '' Dijo antes de salir directo a tomarse un baño y vestirse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la cocina, las hermanas Mills están muertas de la risa al escuchar la reacción de Cora. Regina se encuentra por fin, preparando el café y Zelena acaba de preparar pan tostado con mantequilla.

''Es increíble que Cora no quiera llevar a Mal a la escuelita. '' Comenta Zelena con una risita.

''Cierto, imagínate si en vez de vivir en el Bosque Encantado, viviéramos aquí. ¿Será igual?'' Pregunta la morena, levantando una ceja mientras mira a su hermana.

''Sí. En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a nuestra madre, tienes razón. Las cosas serían así. '' Dijo antes de reírse y Regina se une a la risa. Minutos después, terminan de preparar todo el desayuno y baja Cora, con una Mal toda sonriente, agarrada de su mano.

''Estamos listas. ''

'' ¿Qué te dijo Mal?'' pregunta Zelena, mordiendo su labio para evitar reir, el mismo gesto que hizo su hermana.

''Que a mí me toca llevarla a la escuela. '' Dijo en un suspiro y se sienta a desayunar.

''Madre, Emma llamó anoche para ofrecerse a llevar a Mal a la escuela junto con Lily. '' En ese momento, Cora mira a su hija, luego a Henry, luego a Zelena y por último, a Mal… quien estaba tomando su jugo de naranja.

''Pequeña hija del demonio. ''

''¡MADRE!'' Reprenden sus hijas, Henry comienza a reírse y Mal escupe el jugo, lo cual provoco que Henry se ría más, Regina lo regañe y Zelena se acerque a Mal para limpiar su camisa, mientras la pequeña, se reía, ya que ciertamente, el comentario de Cora no le afectó ni un poco. Lo que sí le molestó, es que se mojó la camisa a causa del jugo.

Luego de un rato, Todos ya estaban preparados y Mal toma su mochila y camina hasta la puerta, donde se encuentra Emma, Henry y Lily que está en el escarabajo.

''Bueno, ya nos vamos, Regina. Me sorprende que estén listas desde tan temprano. '' Regina encoge los hombros y Zelena va de camino a la sala a atender a Robyn. Cora iba a subir las escaleras cuando Regina la llama.

''Madre, acompaña a Emma. '' Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

''NO. '' Dijo Emma, con los ojos desorbitados. Regina la mira con seriedad y Emma desvío la mirada. ''Me las pagarás, Mills. '' Dijo antes de irse junto con Cora, que no dijo nada.

Al entrar al carro, Lily mira con seriedad a Cora y Emma se siente incómoda al tenerla en el auto. Esto será raro en todo el trayecto.

Llevan a la escuela de Henry y el chico rápidamente se baja del auto, se despide de su madre y luego corre a la escuela, encontrándose con Violet y Nick, quienes lo esperaban desde la puerta.

Llegan a la escuela de Mal y Cora se baja del auto junto con ella.

''Cárgueme. '' Dijo Mal.

'' ¿Por qué haría eso?'' Pregunta Cora, mientras Emma y Lily miraban a la niña con el ceño fruncido.

''Porque Gina hace eso. Me carga y me lleva hasta la puerta. '' Eso hizo que Lily suelte una carcajada.

''No puedo creer que mi hija haga eso…'' murmura antes de cargar a Mal en sus brazos. Emma y Lily estaban aguantando la risa desde el auto y cuando Cora llega, Mal se baja al suelo.

''Es mentira, Gina no hace eso, solo quería saber si caes o no. '' La pequeña ríe antes de entrar a la escuela, dejando a una sorprendida Cora en la puerta.

''Pequeña demonio. '' Dijo Cora. ''Muy inteligente. '' Ríe antes de desaparecer dentro de una nube de humo violeta para reaparecer frente a su hija Regina.

'' ¡Madre! Qué susto. '' Exclama Regina, con una mano en el corazón. '' ¿Piensas matarme de un ataque o qué?'' dijo.

''Te digo que Mal va a pagar algún día…'' dijo antes de volver a desaparecer, dejando confundida a Regina.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En el recreo…_**

Mal y Kaneki estaban sentados en una banca, compartiendo su lunch. Mal se sentía muy alegre de estar en el recreo junto con su nuevo amigo, algo que la extrañó mucho pero le gustaba mucho tener alguna compañía en este lugar tan aburrido y lleno de infantes, ya que ciertamente, Mal lleva sus recuerdos, pero tiene que pretender ser una niña.

''Oye, ¿Quieres mis galletas? Son de chocolate. '' Pregunta Kaneki, extendiendo sus galletas.

''No, me quedo con mis frutas, mejor. '' Responde con una sonrisa.

''Oye, ¿Quiénes son tus papás?'' Pregunta Kaneki con intriga. Mal lo mira y sonríe maliciosa.

''Mi mamá es Cora Mills. Tengo dos hermanas mayores: Regina y Zelena y tengo muchos sobrinos. '' Dijo sin más. Aunque realmente no recuerda quienes fueron sus padres, fue criada en un Bosque y tuvo que aprender de todo por su propia cuenta.

''Oh ok, Cora es… ¿la mujer bruja?'' Ante esa pregunta, Mal ríe.

''No… tiene magia, pero no es bruja… Zelena es la bruja. '' Encoge los hombros.

''Oh… bueno…''

'' ¿Y tus papás?'' Pregunta Mal.

''No sé. '' Miente Kaneki.

'' ¿Cómo que no sabes? Todos tienen papás. ¿A caso eres un experimento?'' Lo mira detenidamente y Kaneki suelta una carcajada.

''No soy un experimento… solo que… no sé. '' Por un momento pensó en contarle pero luego optó por decir que no recuerda nada. Ambos siguieron comiendo y al terminar, iban a volver pero luego encontraron a dos niños, molestando a una niña, lanzando su peluche de un lugar a otro para que la niña no alcance. Eso ciertamente hizo enojar a Mal y Kaneki y fueron a detener a los niños.

'' ¡HEY!'' Grita el niño mirando hacia abajo. ''Devuélveme eso.'' Dijo con seriedad, uno que asusta pero a Kaneki no le dio ni un poco.

''No, este peluche es de la niña y te digo que te largues. No te queremos aquí. '' Sentenció Kaneki, mientras Mal abrazaba a la niña. Los niños amenazaron una vez más a Kaneki antes de irse, dejándole saber que las cosas no van a terminar ahí. Kaneki vuelve y le entrega el peluche a la niña.

''Gracias…'' dijo con timidez.

''No hay de qué'' se sonroja un poco y mira al suelo.

''Alguien está como tomate. '' Dijo Mal para molestar a su amigo, quien lo mira con seriedad e hizo a reir a la niña.

'' ¿Cómo te llamas?'' Pregunta la niña.

''Yo soy Mal y él es mi amigo Kaneki Ken. '' Dijo presentándose ella y luego señala a Kaneki. ''Él es el mejor amigo. ''

''Hola…'' extiende su mano con una sonrisa. '' ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?''

''Touka…'' dijo aceptando el gesto. ''Touka Kirishima.'' Dijo educadamente. Mal ve que hay algo extraño entre ellos y se aleja lentamente para ir a su salón. Al entrar, ve a Aurora, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acerca lentamente a ella para asustarla.

'' ¡BOO!'' Grita Mal y Aurora la observa con una risita.

''Si pensabas asustarme, no funcionó. Alguien muy especial para mí me mostró a no temerle a nada. '' Dijo con una sonrisa y se arrodilla para acariciar sus mejillas. ''Espero que vayas a clase, pequeña. ''

Mal rola los ojos ante el apodo ''pequeña'' y Aurora sonríe levemente. La rubia optó por obedecer y camina hasta su salón, donde encuentra a Kaneki junto con Touka, hablando animadamente. Mal se acerca a ellos y vuelve a saludar.

''No sabía que también estas en nuestro salón. '' Dijo Mal con una sonrisa.

''No, fuimos muy ciegos. '' Dijo Kaneki, tapando sus ojos y eso hace que Touka se ría. ''Lleva desde el primer día aquí y tú y yo nada. '' Ríe Kaneki.

''Bueno, pues… bienvenida chica que le gusta Kaneki. '' Dijo Mal con una sonrisa traviesa. Ante ese comentario, hace sonrojar a Kaneki y Touka. Cuando entra la maestra, cada quien va a su lugar para luego seguir con la clase.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En la tarde…_**

Henry había recibido un mensaje de sus madres diciendo que por favor busque a Mal a la escuela, ya que nadie iba a poder por asuntos laborales. Cora no tiene empleo pero tenía muchos pendientes y no iba a poder buscar a la niña. Así que, Henry sale de la escuela y va directo a su antigua escuela para buscar a Mal. Ve a la niña salir y despedirse de Kaneki, lo cual le sorprendió a Henry y eso le hizo pensar en por qué Mal estaba despierta desde tan temprano. El joven sonríe y cuando Mal se acerca a él, ella frunce el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar.

'' ¿Por qué esa cara de tonto? ¿Vienes por mi o Gina nos buscará aquí?'' pregunta Mal, cruzando los brazos y Henry no pierde su sonrisa.

''Así que él es por qué tanto entusiasmo por venir al a escuela…'' dijo Henry, ignorando sus preguntas pero eso hace que Mal golpee el brazo.

''Eres un tonto. '' Dijo. ''No, me gusta la escuela… pero no es por él. Vámonos, tengo hambre. '' Dijo con una cara de súplica y ambos comienzan a caminar.

'' ¿Quién es?''

'' ¿Quién es quién?'' Mal frunce el ceño.

''El niño. '' Respondió. ''Es muy raro, quién tendría el cabello muy blanco. ''

''A mí me gusta y se llama Kaneki. ''

''Oh, se llama Canica. '' Dijo Henry mordiendo su labio inferior, aguantando la risa.

''SE LLAMA KANEKI. No Canica. '' Dijo haciendo una mueca mientras siguen caminando. Luego de unos minutos, llegan a la mansión y se encuentran con Lily en la puerta. Al verla en la puerta, Mal sonríe y corre hacia ella. ''¡LILY!'' La abraza y Lily la levanta del suelo para abrazarla.

''Hola peque… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?'' pregunta con una sonrisa.

''Fue bien…'' dijo con una sonrisa. ''pero eso no importa, ahora estas aquí. '' Sonríe y Henry abre la puerta. Al entrar, encuentran a Zelena, Regina y Cora en la sala. Regina tenía los ojos llorosos, lo cual eso hace que tanto Lily, Henry y Mal la miren con preocupación.

'' ¿Qué pasó aquí?'' Pregunta Henry. Regina tenía su mirada puesta en Mal mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia ellos.

''Tú…'' señala a Mal.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Pregunta Mal, nerviosa.

''Siempre tuviste tus recuerdos y nunca dijiste nada…'' bufa molesta. Henry y Lily se quedan en shock, ya que ellos no sabían tampoco, excepto Zelena y Cora. ''Pretendiste ser una niña y tener recuerdos de niña para que nadie sospeche… y resulta que mi hermana, mi madre y GOLD sabían de esto. '' Dijo claramente molesta. Lily trataba de procesar todo y Henry había subido por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, necesitaba estar solo. Luego de unos segundos, Mal respira profundo y mira a Regina.

''Puedo expli—''

''No tienes nada que explicar. '' Le interrumpe Regina y esta mira a Lily. ''Ahora sabes que la niña'' señala a Mal. ''tiene sus recuerdos. '' Dijo, claramente molesta y dolida.

Lily no sabía que sentía y claramente quería estar sola para poder pensar y procesarlo todo. Sabía que la niña era Mal, su madre, pero lo que no sabía es que Mal aún conservaba sus recuerdos, aun siendo niña y el hecho de no saberlo, le molestó. Baja a Mal al suelo y la rubia la mira con preocupación.

''Lily…''

''No. Me. Hables, madre. '' Después de esto, Lily se va de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo. Mal voltea para ver a Regina y ya no estaba.

''Regina se fue. '' Comenta Zelena. ''Lo lamento tanto, Mal… Gold estuvo aquí y básicamente fue él quien soltó toda la sopa. '' Eso hace enojar a Mal y sin decir nada, sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Zelena mira a su madre. '' ¿Crees que las cosas mejoren?''

''Eso espero. ''

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: ¡Tan, tan, taaaan! Jajajaja, no se preocupen… espero que las cosas mejoren, o al menos se calme. Para una noticia así, es necesario tomar un tiempo para procesar y saber qué hacer. Eso hará Regina, pero… ¿Y Lily? Ciertamente me preocupa, después de tanto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olvide dejar un comentario, expresando su opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!_**


	8. Perdón

**_A/N: Lamento mucho la tardanza pero hey, ¡Bienvenido al 2018! Sí, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero es que no tenía tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta. Como ya saben, en el capítulo anterior, Lily y Regina descubrieron que Mal tiene sus recuerdos como adulta y pues, no lo tomaron bien. Este capítulo nos dedicaremos a resolver eso. Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CAPITULO 8_**

 ** _Perdón_**

 ** _En la noche…_**

Después de todo el incidente que ocurrió en la tarde, la mansión se ha vuelto silenciosa en toda la tarde. Cora y Zelena conversando en la sala con Mal, Henry encerrado en su habitación y Regina en la cocina, preparando la cena. Luego de eso, la cena transcurrió en un ambiente incómodo y cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Mal insistió en hablar con Regina pero Zelena se negó.

''Pero yo quiero hablar con ella…'' dijo Mal al borde del llanto.

''No puedes, Mal. Está molesta, lo mejor será que hables con ella mañana. '' Dijo Zelena tratando de calmarla. Cora la mataría si deja que ella se escape para hablar con Regina a estas horas de la noche.

''Pero yo quiero hablar con ella…'' dijo, dejando caer sus primeras lágrimas. Zelena mantiene su gesto serio y Mal, al ver que la pelirroja no cayó en su trampa, decidió llevar a cabo su plan B.

''Está bien'' bufa molesta y limpia sus lágrimas. ''Hablo mañana. '' Dijo antes de subir a su cama.

''Mucho mejor. '' Se pone de pie, la acomoda en su cama y besa su frente. ''Buenas Noches. '' Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de apagar la luz y salir de su habitación. Mal esperó una hora a que todos estén completamente dormidos para entonces llevar a cabo su plan.

''Tontas…'' murmura Mal en voz baja antes de silenciosamente abrir la puerta de su habitación y cerrarlo para caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Regina. ''Cerrado. '' Murmura nuevamente al tratar de abrir y ver que está cerrado con seguro y trata de buscar alguna otra llave que le permita abrir. Minutos después, lo encuentra y logra abrir la puerta, entrando lentamente y cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Camina hasta la cama para encontrarla vacía, para su sorpresa, así que comienza a buscar en toda la habitación y cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una Regina semidesnuda, cubierta en una toalla. Esta escucha la puerta y voltea rápidamente.

'' ¡Ahhhh!'' Gritan del susto y Mal rápidamente cierra la puerta, corriendo hasta la cama de la morena, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas. Regina aprovecha el momento para poner su pijama y camina hasta la cama, acompañando a Mal bajo las sábanas.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí, Maléfica?'' Uy, Regina nunca la había llamado de esa forma en mucho tiempo.

''Aaamm, estoy aquí porque…'' _Estos nervios infantiles_ se maldijo a ella misma. ''Sabes que esto no me gusta. '' Dijo, un poco molesta.

''No sé de qué hablas. '' Dijo la morena, mirándola con seriedad.

''Por favor, Regina… no me haga hablar. '' Dijo Mal con un puchero, lo cual eso hace que Regina lo encuentre tierno y se ría. ''No te rías. ''

''Perdóname, Maléfica, pero es que es muy gracioso cuando eres una niña de 4 años haciendo pucheros. '' Comenta la morena entre risas.

''Perdón…'' dijo sin más.

'' ¿Qué?''

''Eso. ''

''No te escuché. '' Dijo Regina, aguantando un poco la risa.

''No volveré a decirlo, yo solo digo las cosas una vez… si no escuchaste, es tu problema. ''

''Oh, pero que malcriada mi querida Maléfica. Veo que aún con 4 años, no se te quita lo malvada. '' La pequeña encoge los hombros. ''Te perdono, pero tú confías en mí, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?''

''Pensé que Cora y Zel te contaron. ''

''Pues ahora ves que no. Ahora, es hora de dormir. '' Dijo Regina, levantándose de su cama para abrir la puerta.

''Ñu. '' Niega con la cabeza y se recuesta en la cama.

'' ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?'' Balbucea la morena, con sorpresa. ''pero… si tienes tu habitación. ''

''Pero quiero dormir contigo hoy. No quiero pensar que aún sigues molesta. '' Dijo, causando ternura. Regina sonríe y cierra la puerta para acomodarse en la cama y abrazar a la pequeña rubia para así, minutos después, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En la mañana…_**

Cora se levanta de su cama y se pone la ropa para comenzar su día. Sale de la habitación para despertar a Mal pero para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta, no la ve en su cama. Por unos segundos piensa que ya había despertado pero cuando le pregunta a Zelena si ha visto a Mal en la cocina, ésta responde moviendo la cabeza, dando una respuesta negativa y eso hace que ella se preocupe por la pequeña rubia. Entonces, comienza a buscarla por toda la casa y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Mal, Regina rápidamente se acerca a su madre.

''Mal está durmiendo. '' Le dijo en un susurro.

'' ¿En dónde? Porque en su habitación no está. '' Dijo una alterada Cora.

''Está en mi habitación. Ella durmió conmigo. ''

Cora mira a su hija con sorpresa.

No esperaba eso.

'' ¿Cómo que Mal estuvo contigo? Estabas molesta con ella. '' Dijo Cora.

''Sí, pero tuve tiempo para procesarlo y Mal… bueno, pidió disculpas por no contarme. '' Comenta Regina con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su gesto serio y demandante. ''Pero tú y Zelena tuvieron tiempo para contarme y no lo hicieron. Dejaron que Gold lo hiciera por ustedes, ¿Están locas o qué?''

''No sabíamos que Gold iba a venir sólo para eso. '' Exclamó Cora. Segundos después, llega Mal, agarrada de la mano de Zelena para desayunar.

''La encontré en la cama de Regina, ¿Me pueden explicar?'' Pregunta Zelena, sirviendo el desayuno para Mal y ella.

''Resulta que alguien se escapó de su cama para ir a la habitación de Regina sin que nos demos cuenta. ''

''Madre… ella solo fue a disculparse y la dejé dormir conmigo, Zelena. Solo fue eso. '' Dijo la morena. ''Ahora, a desayunar que hoy hay escuela y trabajo. ''

'' ¿Emma me llevará hoy?'' pregunta Mal y Regina asiente, elevando una ceja.

'' ¿Por qué?'' pregunta.

''Nada. '' Dijo antes de tomar su vaso de leche, causando curiosidad a las presentes.

 **OUAT**

El desayuno fue agradable y Emma llegó a buscar a Henry y Mal. La pequeña rubia tenía las esperanzas de que Lily estuviera con Emma pero al llegar al escarabajo, no estaba, algo que entristeció a la pequeña pero no perdió la esperanza. Al llegar a su escuela, ella se baja del auto junto con Emma y al llegar a la puerta, ésta detiene a Emma, dándole un jalón y con su otra mano, mostrándole un sobre hecho a mano.

'' ¿Y esto?'' pregunta Emma mientras lentamente tomaba la carta en sus manos.

''Tu dinero, le robé a Gina. '' Dijo con tanta seriedad que Emma por poco le cree y cuando iba a darle un regaño, Mal niega con la cabeza. ''Era una bromita. Es una carta para…'' da una pausa. '' ¿Estarás con Lily hoy?''

''Emmm, sí, ¿Por qué?'' Volvió a preguntar.

''Esa carta es para ella. '' Dijo sin más. '' ¿Puedes entregarle la carta por mí?'' Emma asiente y le sonríe a la rubia.

''Por supuesto, no hay problema. '' Dijo. Le abre la puerta de la escuela para que ella pase y luego de eso, va a su escarabajo pero antes, fue detenida por un jovencito, de cabello blanco.

'' ¿Tú quién eres?'' Pregunta Emma al niño, de forma comprensiva.

Este se sonroja un poco y va corriendo a la entrada principal de la escuela, buscando a Mal. Emma encoge los hombros y entra al escarabajo con el sobre en la mano.

 _Pensándolo bien, no le entregaré la carta, tengo un plan._ Emma pensó con una sonrisa antes de ir a la comisaria. Al llegar, se encuentra a Lilly con Ruby y Mérida, conversando animadamente con unas tazas de café en sus manos.

'' ¿Y mi taza?'' Pregunta la rubia con diversión al llegar. ''Las veo tan animadas conversando y no me invitan. Qué buenas amigas son. '' Las presentes ríen ante el comentario y Ruby señala la 4ta taza, que fue hecha para Emma. Esta sonríe y toma su taza, soltando un gemido de placer.

''Chocolate caliente con canela. '' Dijo. ''Gracias, Ruby. ''

'' ¿Qué hay para hoy, jefa?'' Pregunta Lily.

''Okay. Mérida, tú irás a dar un recorrido por la ciudad. Ruby…'' señala a Ruby. ''Tú vas al Bosque y asegurarte que nadie haga sus maldades. Nadie conoce mejor el bosque como tú y tú, Lily Paige…'' voltea a ver a su amiga. ''Tenemos que hablar. '' Ruby y Mérida le hicieron gesto de 'estas en problemas' pero Lily no les dio importancia, estaba consciente de que no hizo nada malo. Emma esperó que Mérida y Ruby se fueran a cumplir con su trabajo para entonces ella hablar con Lily. Cuando ellas se fueron, Emma se sienta en su escritorio.

''Veo que no tienes humor ni para trabajar. ¿Algo pasó?'' Emma fue directa al grano.

'' ¿Yo? ¿De mal humor? Pfft, como crees... yo estoy bien. ''

''Lily, a leguas me di cuenta que no estas de humor. Soy tu amiga desde los 16 años, ¿recuerdas?'' pregunta, cruzando los brazos.

Lily suspira.

''Es que… no me gusta que me oculten cosas. ''

'' ¿Qué pasó?'' Pregunta la rubia.

''Nada… es una larga historia. '' Responde Lily con un suspiro.

''Bueno, hoy te extraño alguien de camino a su escuela. '' Dijo, cambiando el tema, sin darse cuenta que el problema de Lily, precisamente se trata de _esa_ niña.

'' ¿De verdad?'' Emma asiente.

''Estaba pensando… dejarle un texto a Henry para que cuando la busque, la lleve a Granny's. ¿Te parece?'' Emma comenta mientras sacaba su celular y Lily asiente.

''Vale. ''

 **OUAT**

 ** _SMS MA:_**

 ** _Chico, necesito que lleves a Mal a Granny's._**

Eso fue un mensaje algo extraño de parte de Emma pero Henry prefirió no preguntar. Guarda su celular mientras espera a Mal, aún estaba algo molesto con ella pero durante el día, ha estado pensando que quizás ella no tenía la culpa. Quizás ella quería contar pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque la manera de enterarse ayer, no le gustó para nada.

'' ¡Henry!'' Grita Mal, saliendo de la puerta, corriendo a sus brazos. Eso le toma por sorpresa al joven.

''Wow, veo que tienes mucho ánimo. '' Dijo el joven y al ver la sonrisa de Mal, este sonríe también. ''Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres ir a Granny's?''

''Siiiii, muero de hambre. '' Dijo Mal, haciendo un pose dramático, lo cual hace reír a Henry y ambos caminan hasta Granny's. Lo que no sabe Mal, es que está por encontrarse a Emma y Lily allí. Al entrar, Emma, quién está sentada frente a Lily, rápidamente se pone de pie para recibirlos.

''Ven, Henry… Lily y Mal tienen que hablar. '' La rubia le susurra en el oído mientras Mal se sienta frente a Lily.

''Hola, Lily…'' dijo una nerviosa Mal. Aunque Lily sepa que aún conserva sus recuerdos, no le salva de que tiene que actuar como una niña de 4 años en lugares públicos. '' ¿Leíste mi carta?'' es lo primero que pregunta.

Lily asiente y muestra la carta. ''No sabía que escribes como una verdadera niña de 4 años. '' Dijo sin poder aguantar la risa, eso fue hasta que Mal le golpea el brazo. '' ¡Oye! Eso dolió. ''

''Si sigues así, hay más. '' Dijo con un puchero. ''Lily, perdón… de verdad. Quería contar pero Cora y Zelena no querían. '' Baja su mirada y Lily se acerca a su lado.

''Lo entiendo, es para protegerte. No se puede confiar en todo el mundo y eso fue lo que Cora y Zelena hicieron. Aunque me estuvo muy extraño que Regina no estuviera enterada de esto. '' Le dijo en voz baja para que los ciudadanos no la escuchen.

''Lo sé, pensé que lo sabía. '' Dijo Mal. ''Pero… ¿me perdonas?'' Pregunta haciendo ojitos.

Lily ríe, no puede creer que su madre le esté haciendo ojitos a su propia hija, aunque ahora es lo contrario. ''Sí, te perdono. '' La abraza. Quedan así por unos segundos antes de que la mesera se acercase a ellas para pedir su orden y comer. Ambas siguieron su conversación, pasando el rato como madre e hija, algo que harán muy seguido, aunque ahora los papeles sean contrarios. Emma le había avisado a Regina, quien estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio y dejó que Mal pase la tarde con su hija. Henry y su madre han estado observando toda la escena desde la barra, con platos de hamburguesas, papas fritas malteadas de chocolate frente a ellos, estaban alegres de que todo fuera un éxito al final.

''Eso es muy tierno. '' Dijo Henry desde la barra con Emma.

'' ¿Operación Dragón fue un éxito?''

''Oh, má… eso es solo el comienzo. ''

'' ¿Si?''

''Definitivamente, y todos me van a ayudar. '' Sentenció el joven con una sonrisa. Mal vivirá su niñez como realmente lo merece y Henry se encargará de que así sea.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo 8! Ahora que todo está resuelto, ¿Qué planes tiene Henry ahora? ¿Operación Dragón será un éxito? Eso ya lo veremos, mis queridos lectores. Dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber lo que piensan sobre el capítulo o la historia en general. De todo corazón, gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios y seguirla, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí todo eso. Ahora sí, no les haré esperar mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!_** ****


	9. ¿Me cuidan?

**_A/N: ¡Feliz Año 2019! Sé que ya es tarde para felicitaciones pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Jejeje. Vengo con nueva actualización y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve ocupada con asuntos personales más también, estoy trabajando pero ahora estoy tratando de sacar tiempo para escribir poco a poco y acto seguido, actualizar. No he abandonado ninguna de mis historias así tarde una eternidad en actualizar. Ahora…no diré más._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CAPITULO 9_**

 ** _¿Me cuidan?_**

 ** _Dos días después…_**

En el día de ayer, Mal pasó el día con Regina, Zelena y Cora para luego pasar la tarde con Lily. Ambas fueron a Granny's para cenar, ya que Lily sabía cocinar pero no del todo.

Alguien se levanta de la cama y lo primero que siente, es su estómago revuelto. Al percibir el olor del tocino, siente náuseas y rápido corre al baño. Desde la cocina, Regina escucha algo extraño en la parte de arriba. Termina de preparar todo y sale corriendo de la cocina a ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando llega la baño, ve a Mal llorando.

''No me gusta. '' Dijo Mal entre lágrimas antes de volver a vomitar. La morena se acerca para sostener su cabello mientras pasa la otra mano por su espalda.

''Es normal que en algún momento dado, te sientas mal. ¿Qué comiste anoche que te cayó tan mal?'' Pregunta.

''Hamburguesa con Onion Rings. Fue idea de Lily. '' Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el día de ayer y volvió a vomitar.

''Lily debería entender que no siempre puedes comer estas cosas. Eres una niña de casi 5 años. '' Dijo Regina. Buscando su cepillo de dientes y preparando un vaso de agua para ella. '' ¿Ya terminaste?'' Mal asiente y toma el vaso de agua. ''Ahora, cepíllate los dientes. No querrás tener el sabor a vomito en tu boca todo el día. Luego veremos que te preparo para desayunar. ''

''No quiero. ''

''Debes comer algo. ''

''No quiero. No quiero vomitar otra vez. '' Mal niega rotundamente con la cabeza mientras se cepilla los dientes, provocando que Regina suelte un suspiro y salga del baño.

'' ¿Quieres tomar una siesta entonces?'' Pregunta la morena y en ese momento llega Cora y la observa con preocupación.

'' ¿Estas bien, Mal? Te ves pálida. '' Pregunta y Mal comienza a llorar.

 _Yo no tengo control sobre esto_ pensó Mal mientras lloraba y sentía como Regina la tomaba en sus brazos.

''Mal está enferma, madre. Lo mejor será que tome una siesta. ''

''Eso quiere decir… ¿no va a la escuela?'' Regina asiente y Cora suspira aliviada.

'' ¡Qué bueno! No tengo ganas de salir. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Regina la mira seria.

''Si, pero eso quiere decir que te toca cuidar de Mal. '' Responde la morena con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. _Eso parece destrozar los planes… ahí tienes, madre._

''Está bien. También está Zelena y Robyn. Robin salió con Roland y Henry a la escuela. '' Cora cruza los brazos y mira a Mal con tristeza, se siente mal que ella esté algo enferma.

''Bueno, voy a llevarla a su cuarto. Necesito que estés pendiente a ella de vez en cuando, yo iré a trabajar. '' Dijo la morena, algo que a Mal le molestó, porque quería que ella se quedase.

''No quiero que te vayas. '' Dijo Mal, a punto de hacer un berrinche.

''Tengo que trabajar Mal… pero volveré temprano, lo prometo. '' Abraza a la pequeña y la lleva a su cuarto. La acomoda en su cama y besa su frente. ''Nos veremos pronto. '' Le susurra Regina. Mal sonríe tristemente y rápidamente cierra los ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida. Regina usa su magia para cambiarse de ropa y luego sale de la mansión, no sin antes avisarle a Zelena y a Cora sobre la condición de Mal y que deben checar de vez en cuando.

Tan pronto Regina cierra la puerta principal, Zelena mira a Cora.

''Tú estás a cargo de ella. ''

'' ¿Qué? ¿Yo sola?'' Zelena asiente.

''Yo tengo que cuidar a Robyn, hoy ha amanecido molesta y no quiere que le quite un ojo de encima. '' Zelena la mira, jugando en la sala. ''Perdóname, pero en esta, tú estarás sola. ''

Cora niega con la cabeza y va en dirección a la sala a ver televisión.

Dos horas después, Robyn camina lentamente hasta el sofá donde está Cora y la mira con una gran sonrisa. Cora se da cuenta de su presencia y le sonríe de vuelta.

''Veo que ya no estás tan molesta. '' Robyn asiente. '' ¿Qué ocurre?''

''La nena. '' Señala a las escaleras, donde se encuentra Mal sentada en el último escalón, mirando directamente a Robyn y luego a Cora.

''Tengo hambre. ''

Zelena, minutos después, llega de la cocina con un vaso de refresco Sprite en sus manos, para ella. ''Dice que eso ayuda mucho cuando tienen el estómago delicado. '' Encoge los hombros y observa como Mal lo toma en un solo trago.

''Quiero más." Responde la pequeña rubia.

''Yo. '' Dijo Robyn, levantando sus manitas para que su madre la cargue. Zelena sonríe y la carga en sus brazos, aunque sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y es capaz de utilizar su encanto para obtener lo que quiere. La ventaja de ser una niña de dos años y muy adorable.

''Bueno, voy a darles de comer a ambas. Esperemos que ya te sientas mejor, Mal. '' Zelena se arrodilla y besa su frente antes de ir a la cocina. Les prepara unos sándwiches, cortados en 4 pedazos pequeños y los entrega en un plato. ''Ten cuidado, Robyn, no quiero desorden. Sabes cómo se pone tía Regina. ''

Robyn asiente una vez antes de comer, sin entender exactamente lo que su madre dijo, ya que lo único que tenía en su mente, era comer su sándwich. Mal miró por un minuto su plato, y le suplicó a todos los dioses existentes que no le caiga mal.

''No vomitarás, si eso piensas, Mal. '' Ríe la pelirroja mientras estaba pendiente que ambas comieran. Cora llega con dos tazas de café, una se la entrega a su hija y la otra lo toma ella.

''Zelena tiene razón. Si dejas de pensar en eso, no pasará… si lo haces, pasará. '' Comenta Cora, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

''Mami café. '' Dijo Robyn, dejando la mitad de su sándwich y extiende sus manos. Zelena niega con la cabeza y le entrega su vaso de jugo.

''No, café no, Robyn. Jugo. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Café''

''Jugo. ''

'' ¡Café!'' Robyn grita, lo cual hace que Zelena la mire molesta y eso provoca que Robyn comience a llorar. Cora llega a la cocina, preocupada por el lloriqueo de su nieta.

''Pero, ¿Qué ocurre?'' Pregunta Cora mientras abre el refrigerador, buscando prepararse algo de desayuno. Algo sencillo y Zelena se pone de pie y camina hasta su madre, tomando su café.

''Robyn quiere café, madre. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le des café. He escuchado que la cafeína le da un gran efecto y créeme, no querrás vivirlo. '' Responde Zelena mientras toma un sorbo de su café. Cora asiente y busca prepararse un plato lleno de frutas para ella, Mal y Zelena.

Horas después… llega la hora del almuerzo y Mal parece estar más tranquila, más animada y justo cuando llega Regina para almorzar y checar cómo está Mal. Regina deja su Mercedes Benz en su garaje y entra a su casa, haciendo que Robyn grite de alegría y corra a sus brazos y Mal se asome por un segundo antes de ir a abrazarla. Momentos así es lo que más le gusta a Regina pero esta vez hay algo diferente, Mal es una niña y vive con ellas.

'' ¿Cómo te sientes, Mal?'' Le pregunta Regina a Mal. Estuvo toda la mañana algo preocupada por ella, no esperaba que se enfermase o que algo le caiga mal mientras ella no estaba. Mal asiente leve y la abraza más fuerte, haciendo que Robyn se ría y bese la mejilla de su tía.

''Estoy mejor. '' Mal susurra suavemente con una sonrisa.

''Ita café. '' Robyn pide con una sonrisa. ''Yo café. '' La mira con ojitos de cachorrito.

'' ¿Tomaste café o quieres café?'' Pregunta Regina, frunciendo el ceño y Mal la mira con seriedad, esta niña se las trae para la edad que tiene.

''Quiero. '' Dijo Robyn con una gran sonrisa y Regina la mira seriamente antes de mirar a las señas de Mal, diciendo que no. ''Ita, café. ''

''Mmmm, lamento decirte que no, Robyn. El café no es bueno para niños como tú. '' Comenta Regina con una pequeña sonrisa triste y la toma en sus brazos cuando hace puchero. Agarra la mano de Mal y caminan hasta la sala. ''Necesito que se comporten y se queden aquí mientras yo preparo algo de comer para nosotras tres, está bien?'' Ambas asienten y Robyn toma su juguete para jugar con Mal.

''Eto pa ti. '' Dijo Robyn, entregándole una muñeca para jugar y Mal no tiene más opción que jugar con ella mientras Regina prepara el almuerzo.

Luego de un rato jugando, Regina llama a Mal y toma a Robyn en sus brazos para ir a la cocina y almorzar. Luego llega Zelena y Cora a unirse y almorzar también. Después de que Regina se siente segura de que ahora Mal se siente mejor, vuelve a la Alcaldía con tranquilidad y 15 minutos después, llega Roland y Henry. Resulta que hoy ambos salieron temprano de la escuela por una reunión importante que tenían todos los maestros.

''Mal, ¿Te sientes mejor?'' Pregunta Henry al verla en la sala, sentada viendo TV.

Mal mira a Henry y asiente antes de que el joven se sienta a su lado a ver TV junto a ella. Robyn se encuentra en el piso jugando con sus juguetes, muy feliz por haber visto a su padre en el día de hoy y de repente llega Roland.

'' ¿Qué ven?'' Pregunta Roland antes de sentarse en el sofá junto con Henry y Mal.

''No sé, ¿Qué estás viendo tú?'' Pregunta Mal con sarcasmo y Henry ríe ante tal ocurrencia. Roland cruza los brazos y rola los ojos antes de acomodarse y mirar el televisor. De repente, algo sucede, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dentro de una nube de humo roja, Mal se convierte en una niña de ocho años. La ropa que tenía puesta, le molestaba y los zapatos también. Henry y Roland la miran asombrados por el cambio y Mal huye a buscar a Zelena y Cora.

'' ¡Zelena! ¡Cora! ¡Necesito ropa nueva!'' Llega al estudio donde se encuentran ellas, con una molesta Regina, Kaneki, Merlín y Gold. '' ¿Qué está pasando aquí?'' Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y Regina se levanta rápidamente, para llevar a Mal a su habitación mientras las visitas hablan con Zelena y Cora, explicándole la situación. ''Gina, ¿Qué ocurre?''

''Nada importante, Mal… lo entenderás cuando crezcas. '' Regina responde suavemente. Ambas entran a la habitación de Mal y la rubia suspira pesadamente, lo cual eso hace que Regina la mire, confundida. '' ¿Qué ocurre?'' Pregunta la morena.

''Esto es para bebés. '' Dijo Mal y Regina suspira.

''Bien. '' Chasquea los dedos y cambia el aspecto de su cuarto a uno apropiado para su edad. '' ¿Te gusta?'' Mal sonríe y corre hacia su cama mientras Regina camina hacia su armario y cambia toda su ropa para una de su edad. La morena voltea a ver a Mal, recostada en la cama, completamente dormida. Regina sonríe levemente y camina hacia ella, depositando un suave beso en la frente y luego sale de la habitación, de camino al estudio. ''Me gustaría saber, ¿Qué planeas hacer con Mal y este niño?''

Gold voltea a ver a Regina con una sonrisa de lado y encoge los hombros. ''Eso es algo que yo sé… pero ustedes lo descubrirán en unas semanas. '' Con eso, desaparece dentro de una nube de humo gris, junto con Merlín y Kaneki, haciendo enojar a las mujeres Mills.

 ** _A/N: Lamento tener que terminar aquí y sé que es muy corto pero de verdad espero que les guste. De todo corazón, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar mis historias pero es que no tengo el tiempo suficiente pero siempre trato de al menos escribir un poco en el tiempo libre que tenga y actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Ahora Mal tiene 8 años! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Díganme sus opiniones en los reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
